On the Road to Imladris
by jenolas
Summary: Eldarion is seeking an adventure, so Legolas travels with him to Imladris. Eldarion becomes lost in the woods and Legolas fights a battle with the sea longing.note: this is a reworking of the story Chrysalis.
1. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
A/N: this story was formerly known as "Chrysalis".  
I have reworked it, renamed it and reduced the number of chapters.  
  
To those of you who reviewed it as it was originally published, I thank you very  
much for doing so.  
  
On the Road to Imladris  
  
1 The Adventure Begins  
  
Legolas watched with delight as a brightly coloured butterfly emerged slowly from its cocoon and delicately spread its wings to dry in the warm afternoon sunshine. The transformation that he and his Elves had wrought on the forest of Ithilien was not unlike this rebirth, ugliness turning into beauty, but it also reminded him of the changes he had endured since the Ring War. As exciting as it had been to bring new life to the lands, to see the natural world resume its supremacy, he was not content. The siren song of the sea beckoned to him in his dreams, and lately even intruded into his waking hours as well. He felt as if his soul was being ripped into two parts, one unwilling to leave Middle earth, the other unwilling to stay.  
  
The butterfly's wings dried quickly and he sighed with envy for the freedom of a simple life as the lovely creature flew away. On the periphery of his senses he felt someone's stealthy approach, and smiled to himself as he recognised the light footsteps of Aragorn's son, Eldarion. Now that he had reached young adulthood, Eldarion greatly resembled his father in appearance, but his nature was more akin to Arwen's and there was no mistaking his part Elven blood. Legolas and Eldarion had become good friends, and the young man often spent time in Ithilien learning the skills of the Wood Elves. He fancied himself an excellent woodsman, and as a test of his skill often tried to catch Legolas unawares. He had never managed to succeed, but Legolas felt he was definitely improving. Without even turning around he hailed his young friend.  
  
"Ai, Eldarion, come out from behind that tree, I know you are there." He laughed at the muffled curse from the Prince of Gondor, thinking it sounded like something Gimli might have taught him. "I doubt that Arwen would approve of such words being spoken by her son," he commented as he strode forward to clap his 'stalker' on the shoulder in greeting.  
  
"I fear not," agreed Eldarion, frowning with frustration. "You are a most annoying Elf! I thought I had finally caught you off guard."  
  
"I doubt you ever will," Legolas stated, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "However, you are welcome to continue trying." Eldarion did not miss the friendly challenge in the Elf's voice and simply nodded acceptance.  
  
"What were you looking at with such intensity?" Eldarion asked, curious as to what would hold the attention of his friend. He had seen nothing of interest nearby.  
  
"Just a butterfly," Legolas said casually. "What news do you bring from Minas Tirith?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"No news. Nothing exciting has happened since Gimli and his friends were 'asked' to leave the tavern last week." They both laughed at the memory of several slightly inebriated Dwarves trying to start a brawl with Aragorn's guards. Fortunately Legolas had been in the city that night and he and Eldarion had managed to placate the irate tavern owner and remove the Dwarves from the premises before any harm was done. 'It is likely that is where Eldarion heard that curse', mused Legolas, remembering Gimli's less than savoury words as they left the tavern.  
  
"Then to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked, ushering Eldarion forward with a wave of his hand, indicating they should head in the direction of the village. Something was obviously troubling the youth because he did not reply immediately. Instead he walked in silence, his body language indicating his unhappiness. Finally, he took a deep breath and found the courage to speak his mind.  
  
"I am afraid I have caused my parents to have a rather heated disagreement," he began, looking uncertainly at Legolas, wondering if he should continue.  
  
"Go no further if it is a private matter," warned Legolas. "I have no desire to become involved in a family dispute that is none of my business."  
  
"Well, you are involved, even if only indirectly," said Eldarion reluctantly.  
  
"Very well, I will hear your grievance," agreed Legolas.  
  
"As you know, Father often speaks of the adventures he had as a young man growing up in Imladris. It sounds so exciting and I long to be able to have some of my own. I also wish to meet my kin who remain there still. I asked him for permission to journey there alone, and he agreed on the condition that my Mother also approved. She did not, and they had a very loud argument. Mother started to cry."  
  
"Say no more," said Legolas raising his hand to prevent any further disclosure of personal matters. "I see your problem, but I fail to see how I am involved."  
  
"Father suggested I ask you to come with me. Mother's main objection is that I have never travelled far from the city and have not the skills to survive such a journey. You do, and I am sure she would approve of you as my companion."  
  
"Perhaps," agreed Legolas, surprised at Aragorn's suggestion and somewhat annoyed at being placed in this position. Safety was not Arwen's only objection. Surely her husband knew that whilst she recognised her son's affinity for the Elves in Ithilien, Arwen did not want him to think of himself as anything but fully mortal. Meeting her brothers and Lord Celeborn, his Elven kin, would only serve to confuse the young man. Or so Arwen believed.  
  
"So will you accompany me on my adventure?" Eldarion asked eagerly, fully expecting a positive reply.  
  
"For now I will only agree to accompany you to Minas Tirith," Legolas said. Noting the disappointment on Eldarion's face, he placed a sympathetic arm around the young man's shoulder. "I must discuss this matter with your Father before I give you my answer."  
  
As Minas Tirith came into view, Eldarion challenged Legolas to a race to the gates. Both had swift, strong horses but on this occasion, it was the young man who won. Whether Legolas had simply chosen to let him was known only to the Elf, but he took Eldarion's cheerful victory with good grace.  
  
"Even though I won, I will stay and tend to the horses," Eldarion said when they reached the stables. Legolas was not fooled by his friend's real motivation for taking on a chore he normally left to the stable hands.  
  
"You certainly are eager for me to speak to your father, otherwise I know you would not have made such an offer," observed Legolas with amusement.  
  
Not embarrassed in the least by his transparency, Eldarion smiled and pointed in the direction of the palace. "He is likely to be in his study at this time of day. I will wait here until you send for me." Laughing merrily, Legolas left the stables and walked slowly to his destination, giving himself time to collect his thoughts.  
  
After the Ring War, he and Gimli had spent many pleasant months exploring the lands of Middle Earth. There had been no fear of orc attacks, no need to be ever on the alert for dangers lurking around the next bend. In that brief time, he had experienced a freedom he had never known before, and he longed to recapture that feeling, to have a brief respite from his inner turmoil. He agreed with Aragorn that such a journey would serve Eldarion well, and despite the fact that he had not yet spoken to the King in regards to his own reservations about visiting Imladris, he began subconsciously planning the most 'adventurous' route he and the young man could follow to Eryn Lasgalen, his preferred destination. Thranduil was waiting to hear how the restoration of Ithilien was progressing and Legolas, who also had other matters to discuss with his father, intended to deliver the report in person.  
  
As he neared the passageway that lead to the royal apartments, his elvish hearing easily caught the sound of the slightly raised voices of Aragorn and Arwen. Apparently the issue between them remained unsolved and he turned away, not wishing to intrude.  
  
"Legolas will accompany him!" Aragorn's angry words echoed down the hall causing the Elf to quickly retrace his steps to the partially open door of the King's study. A very upset Arwen stormed past him as he walked into the room with a curt, "Hello, Legolas." He waited until she had disappeared from view before he broke the silence.  
  
"I am quite capable of speaking for myself," he said, the fury in his voice surprising Aragorn.  
  
"What have I done to anger you?" he asked, his brow creasing in a puzzled frown. Rarely did he find himself at odds with his lifelong friend and he dreaded the thought of having to deal with two angry Elves. Even though Arwen had chosen to live a mortal life, the deeply felt emotions of her elvish heritage remained.  
  
"I do not appreciate being drawn into your disagreement with Arwen, especially without my knowledge," replied Legolas, not smiling, but no longer furious. Aragorn relaxed a little, grateful for the quicksilver mood change.  
  
"Then accept my apology, for that was not my intention. I simply assumed you would agree to my request."  
  
"You are forgiven, this time, and of course I agree to accompany Eldarion," Legolas said with a hint of his usual humour. "However, there is also some merit in Arwen's objections. I understand her reservations."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn, very curious at the unexpected response.  
  
"The last few decades have passed quickly for me, and I have seen many changes, both here and in my own world." Aragorn knew he was referring to the sea longing, of which he understood little except that it had changed Legolas, but he did not interrupt his friend's explanation.  
  
"In the early years after the Ring War, the citizens of Minis Tirith would wave or stop to offer a greeting to one of the Nine Walkers. Now it is rarely so for the passage of time has faded and blurred the memories of those days. The Age of Man is upon us and there is a growing wariness of the Elves of Ithilien. Have you not wondered why we rarely visit the city anymore?"  
  
"I thought your people simply preferred to stay in the forests and the open countryside," said Aragorn, saddened by his friend's words.  
  
"No, it is because we are too different. We do not venture where we do not feel welcome." Legolas stated, knowing that it was in the nature of mankind to be suspicious and fearful of those they did not understand or who were different in some way. The Dwarves had had no problem and Gimli had told him it was resentment, although in hindsight, of the fact that the Elves had not come to the aid of Gondor during the War. Judging from the whispered words of the old soldiers that he had heard in the taverns in recent times, Gimli had the right of it. Legolas found it difficult to understand how they could have expected assistance from their estranged Allies knowing that the Elves had been fighting for their own survival in Lorien and Mirkwood. They had done the most they could by helping in the destruction of the One Ring.  
  
"Nothing can diminish the friendship we share, but the rift between Man and Elf still exists, to my way of thinking. Not that it matters now, for there are few Elves left in Middle Earth and those that remain are slowly fading. Before much longer there will be none."  
  
"Legolas is right," agreed Arwen from the doorway. She had recovered from her anger with Aragorn and returned to apologise to Legolas for her earlier rudeness. "Our son will one day rule the world of Men, so he must remain as one of them in his own eyes as well as those of his subjects. I fear that visiting Imladris will only serve to confuse him."  
  
"No, my love, it will give him the knowledge he will need to be a King of Men." Aragorn said gently. "Do not forget that much of the heritage of the Dunedain is still to be found there, and your brothers are well versed in the Lore of my forefathers. I would not deny him his right to learn of his past."  
  
"Nor would I, it is simply that I worry about his future. The time will come when neither of us are here to guide him," said Arwen sadly. "Although I must admit that being fostered by my father did you no harm." Aragorn smiled and took her in his arms, and for a moment there was only the two of them in the world.  
  
"Your point is well taken, Aragorn," conceded Legolas, accustomed as he was to ignoring such displays of affection from his friends. "However, there is something you are both overlooking. Eldarion is a young man, the Prince of Gondor and by your own reckoning he is of age. He must learn to make his own choices. I suggest you let him make this one."   
*******  
  
Although he was anxious to learn the outcome of the meeting, Eldarion took his task of grooming and watering the horses seriously, becoming so absorbed in his work that he did not notice how quickly the time had passed. Once he had finished with the horses, he made himself comfortable in the cool shade afforded by the afternoon shadow of the barn and waited for news from Legolas. He dozed lightly, only to be awakened by the voices of two of the older grooms, who were commenting on having their Prince as stableboy for the afternoon.  
  
"I am surprised to see His Highness mucking in the stables. do him the world of good, if you ask me."  
  
"You're right, he spends way too much time with those Elves, like as not he'll start thinking he's one of them."  
  
"Aye, we don't want no Elf King looking down his nose on us."  
  
So disturbed was he by the conversation that he was surprised, as well as relieved to see his father's messenger enter the stables, requesting the Prince attend the King in his study. Glaring angrily at the two grooms who did not look in the least embarrassed at being overheard by their Prince, he quickly splashed his face with water from the drinking trough, dusted off his clothes, and looking almost respectable, hurried to up to the palace.  
  
Foregoing his usual decorum, a furious Eldarion stormed through the passageway and straight into Aragorn, who was standing in the open doorway looking at the map that he had just removed from its protective leather tube. Fortunately the King's reflexes were still excellent and he managed to prevent them both from falling to the floor in an undignified heap.  
  
"Sorry, Father," apologised Eldarion, looking sheepishly at Legolas and Arwen who were not really trying not to hide their amusement.  
  
"I trust there is a reason for your haste?" enquired Aragorn as he straightened his robes and moved away from his son to place the map safely on his desk.  
  
"Yes, that is certainly the fastest you have ever responded to a summons from your Father," teased Arwen, patting the vacant spot next to her on the window seat. He took the hint and sat next to his mother, hoping that the happy mood indicated good news. Although Legolas was wearing what Eldarion liked to call his 'inscrutable Elf face', there was a twinkle in his bright eyes, giving the young man further cause to hope.  
  
"We have discussed your proposed journey to Imladris, and whilst our opinions still differ, we agree with Legolas that it is your choice to make. Before you do," Aragorn said, "know that although we hold opposing opinions on the need for this journey, your Mother and I will nevertheless respect your decision."  
  
"Then I wish to go," Eldarion declared, feeling a little calmer. The bitter words he had heard earlier only reinforced his desire to learn more about himself and his forefathers. "I need to learn something of my heritage, and to meet my Elven kin who are in Imladris. Do not fear, Mother," he said turning to take Arwen's hand, "I will not forget who I am to become, nor that I am a mortal being."  
  
"I am pleased to hear you say that," said Arwen, kissing him on the cheek and wondering how he knew of her fears, for she had not spoken to him about this matter. Neither had Aragorn, but he sensed there was a reason and did not let the statement pass.  
  
"What makes you say that, Eldarion?" Aragorn asked sounding concerned.  
  
"It was just something I overheard," he replied. "An accusation that I was becoming more Elf than man, and spending too much time in Ithilien." He looked apologetically at Legolas, for he did not wish to hurt the Elf's feelings. Legolas was not offended, for he cared little for what others thought of him. However when steel grey eyes shot an 'I told you so' look at Aragorn, the King was furious and ashamed that such an attitude existed towards any race, particularly one he held in such high esteem.  
  
"It is nothing less than I would expect from some men," Legolas said sadly. "It has happened in the past and history often repeats itself. It is of no matter to me. I will gladly accompany Eldarion to visit his kin, if you still think it is wise to do so, Aragorn."  
  
"Of course it is!" exclaimed Aragorn and Eldarion in unison.  
  
"Hah! I knew you would want to come!" exclaimed the young Prince, smiling happily as he moved to embrace his friend. I am looking forward to meeting King Thranduil as well as my kin. When do we leave?" Eldarion asked, the excitement in his voice his words causing a fleeting grimace of envy on Aragorn's face. Since he had become King he rarely had time to visit even Legolas' new home, and the Ranger in him, who had long been buried under the weight of Kingship, also longed to be free.  
  
"I am leaving for Eryn Lasgalen when I have conferred with your father about our route." Legolas replied, indicating the map on Aragorn's desk. "I will leave the other preparations for our journey in his care. I suggest you seek your father's expertise in this as well, for he can teach you much," he suggested, offering Aragorn a chance to participate as much as possible. Aragorn caught the Elf's eye offering unspoken words of gratitude, both for Legolas' offer and for the silent promise to keep Eldarion safe.  
  
"Meet me in Ithilien in. ?"  
  
" ...a week," Aragorn answered already thinking of the supplies he would need to organise for a long trip.  
  
"A week?" asked an impatient Eldarion. "I suppose it is not that long to wait."   
******  
  
As was his custom when in the palace, Legolas joined Aragorn and his family for the evening meal. It came as no surprise that the conversation centred on the imminent trip, until Arwen declared the topic closed, allowing her daughters a chance to discuss matters more to their liking. Eldarion was far too excited to listen to the mundane events of their day, so after barely touching his meal, he excused himself and returned to his father's study where he had been set the task of copying a small map of the route they had decided to take to Imladris.  
  
Legolas answered politely when spoken to, but he was only half-listening, most of his concentration was fixed on the object of his intense scrutiny: Aragorn. Looking closely at his friend, he was disturbed by what he saw. Tonight he noticed for the first time that Aragorn was beginning to show signs of age. To a mortal, a few grey hairs around the temple, or a few wrinkles around the eyes, were of no great import, especially to one of Aragorn's years. However, the realisation of his friend's mortality came as a shock to an immortal being who had learned more than he cared to know about death. The thought of Aragorn's inevitable demise sent a stab of cold fear through his heart, giving him his first taste of the grief of losing someone so close.  
  
"I will be returning home this evening, Aragorn," said Legolas as they strolled out into the garden so that Aragorn could smoke his 'after dinner' pipe. A single raised eyebrow indicated the King's surprise, for Legolas usually stayed overnight.  
  
"I hope this is not because of those ignorant grooms?" he asked in all seriousness, still very disturbed by the words his son had overheard. What upset him even more was the fact that he had not known of this attitude until now. It seemed ironic that one who had been brought up amongst a race other than his own could have failed to see that not all men accepted the Elves as friends, just as he had not been accepted by all Elves.  
  
"No, they do not concern me," Legolas replied with a shake of his head. Aragorn saw a thin veil of sadness in his friend's eyes and wondered at the cause. He almost asked, but thought better of it, for he knew that Legolas would tell him in his own time.  
  
"Shall I accompany you to the stables?" Aragorn asked, suddenly wondering just how safe a lone Elf would be should the men decide to act on their hatred.  
  
"No, they are safe from my arrows," Legolas replied, deliberately misunderstanding Aragorn's fear. It was a poor attempt at humour and did not hide the pain in the Elf's voice. "Will I see you in Ithilien next week?"  
  
"Yes, if I can contain Eldarion's impatience and keep him in Minas Tirith that long," he said with a smile.  
  
"Then I bid you farewell." Legolas walked swiftly to the stables, relieved that he encountered no one at this late hour for he was in such emotional turmoil that he was not certain how he would react. He wanted nothing more than to leave the confines of the city of men.  
  
As the mithril and steel gates disappeared below the horizon, a light rain began falling, the fine mist caressing the delicate cheeks of the Elf, washing away his tears. For once he was glad the stars were hidden behind the clouds, for, in a cruel twist of Fate, they only served to remind him of the beauty he knew awaited him in the Undying Lands. Mentally chiding himself for despairing over a future that was beyond his control, he urged his horse to a gallop and sped towards the only comfort he had left in Middle Earth, his beloved trees.  
  
*******  
  
A week later, a very eager Eldarion, with a very relieved Aragorn as escort arrived in Ithilien to be warmly greeted by Legolas.  
  
"Welcome. I hope you are well prepared for this trip?" he asked of Eldarion.  
  
"I certainly am, thanks to Father's help," Eldarion replied, indicating a heavy looking but compact travel pack. "I even have my herb pouch, although I have not had much chance to practice my healing skills." Legolas thought that it was just as well that Elves did not usually take ill, for he did not fancy being 'practiced' on.  
  
"Did you remember to bring the map?" teased Aragorn. Eldarion merely snorted and waved a battered looking piece of parchment in front of their faces.  
  
"It seems he has studied the map so often that he has worn the ink off the page!" Aragorn whispered in an aside to Legolas.  
  
"I memorised it, in case it was lost or damaged," Eldarion retorted, obviously hearing his father's remark.  
  
"A wise move," said Legolas more to Aragorn than Eldarion, realising that Aragorn had neglected to tell his son that there was no chance of becoming lost whilst travelling with an Elf. The young man needed to learn to rely on his own skills, rather than Legolas' sense of direction. For the Elf it was instinctive, and no matter where he was, he would always be able to 'feel' his way to his destination.  
  
"I see you are wearing the elven cloak that Galadriel gave your father in Lothlórien," he said smiling at the memory of their departure from the Golden Wood. "Another wise choice." He subconsciously ran his fingers over the leaf-shaped clasp at his own neck. Made of elven cloth, the cloaks were as new as the day they had been woven, but Legolas wondered how much Lothlórien itself had changed since it had been forsaken.  
  
"Yes, father says we may need them as we head towards the cooler weather in the north." Eldarion said. "Speaking of travel, when do we leave?"  
  
"As soon as I collect my bow, and the messages I am taking to Eryn Lasgalen for my friends," answered Legolas, who was also quite eager to begin the journey. Finally all was in readiness and the two travellers, with Eldarion in the lead, took their leave and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Aragorn watched until they were out of sight, wondering what kind of reception his son would receive at Imladris. Knowing his foster brothers as well as he did, he was certain that the young man was in for some interesting times, and he wondered if Lord Celeborn would be as patient and tolerant as Elrond had been when mischief was in the air. Mounting his horse, and leading Eldarion's, he rode back to the seat of his Kingdom, smiling at the fond memories of his youth. 


	2. As the River Runs

2 As the River Runs  
  
The first part of their planned expedition was to follow the course of the Anduin to Lothlórien, retracing the path that the Fellowship had taken many decades earlier. Legolas deferred the leadership to Eldarion thus allowing him to gain more experience, and to set the pace for their travel. It had been an arduous journey so far, hampered at times by rugged terrain and the occasional torrential rain, but was enjoying every minute, even when he lost his footing and fell into the murky waters of the wetlands. His eagerness and enthusiasm, regardless of the conditions was contagious and lifted Legolas' spirits, banishing his melancholy thoughts from his mind. It was also very rewarding to be able to impart the knowledge and experience of centuries of woodcraft to such a willing student.  
  
The two companions had finally reached Parth Galen just as the sun slipped slowly below the horizon. The reflection of its final blaze of red and gold glory coloured the fine mist that rose from the Falls of Rauros as the waters of the river thundered onto the rocks below. Legolas watched silently, mesmerised by the beauty of the tiny droplets that reminded him of sparks rising from the festive midnight fires around which the Wood Elves often danced. He found himself hoping that Thranduil would allow such a celebration when his son returned to Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
The magic of the moment faded as his thoughts turned to the last time he had gazed at the falls. Placing his hand over his heart in the elfish gesture of farewell, Legolas stood for a few moments in silent remembrance of the brave Boromir, who had given his life in an attempt to save Merry and Pippin. His reverie was disturbed by a loud shout from the woods behind him,  
  
"Legolas! Come quickly!" In a reflexive action, he drew his bow as he ran to Eldarion's side, wondering what danger had befallen his friend.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked, neither sensing nor seeing anything out of the ordinary. The young man looked up with a delighted expression on his face.  
  
"This is a really rare plant, if I am not mistaken. It can be used to make a potion that makes one feel light-headed and carefree. Why have you drawn your bow?" he asked, noticing Legolas' defensive pose.  
  
"Because when you called out I thought you were in danger," the Elf replied as he replaced his arrow in its quiver. "Obviously you are not." There was no mistaking the implied reprimand in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, I did not mean to cause you to worry. I will be more careful in the future, it was just that I was so excited to find this particular plant." Such had been the pattern over the last few days when the journey had slowed somewhat each time the healer in Eldarion stopped to examine plants and flowers he had only seen in the books in the Healer's hall or his father's private library.  
  
"I do not wish to dampen your enthusiasm, my young friend," said Legolas who was pleased to provide as many learning opportunities as possible, "but since your medicine pouch is already bulging at the seams, would it not be prudent to simply mark this area on your map and return at another time?"  
  
"I suppose you are right," agreed Eldarion reluctantly as he cut a few more leaves to add to his collection. His attempt to attach the overfull pouch back onto his belt clasp was not entirely successful for it was now a decidedly uncomfortable and awkward size. With a shrug of his shoulders and a cheeky wink at his companion, he removed it and put it into his travel bag.  
  
"Now that you have solved that problem it is time to start looking for a suitable campsite, for evening is fast approaching. Where do you suggest?" Each time they had stopped to make camp, the same question was asked and Eldarion was becoming a good judge of appropriate sites for a camp. He scanned the area and pointed to the rock formation that protected a small grassed area not far from the river.  
  
"That looks like a comfortable spot. The heat those rocks absorbed during the day may provide some warmth against the evening cold," he said trying to impress his teacher with his knowledge. "I will get a fire started and I believe it is my turn to prepare the evening meal." They both laughed at the joke. For the past several days the evening meal had consisted only of lembas and herb tea. Such a diet did not bother Legolas, but his companion preferred a much heartier fare. Unfortunately for Eldarion, who was an excellent hunter, there had been no tracks or signs of any creatures suitable for eating in the rocky terrain.  
  
"While you do that, I will see if I can find some suitable branches out of which to make a trap for catching fish," said Legolas. It did not take him long and when he returned to the campfire, Eldarion saw that he looked very pleased with himself, although he said nothing. Taking the branches, they quickly fashioned two traps and placed them in a likely position on the riverbed, the thought of fresh fish for breakfast was foremost on Eldarion's mind as he fell asleep.  
  
The smell of fish being fried invaded his dreams and he awoke with a start, realising that the traps had worked, and Legolas was cooking breakfast. He still wore an enigmatic smile, and Eldarion could no longer contain his curiosity.  
  
"What are you so pleased about?" he asked between bites of the deliciously sweet fish.  
  
"Look over there," said Legolas, pointing towards the riverbank. Eldarion almost choked on his food as he saw a beautiful grey boat, obviously of Elven design, drawn up on the shore.  
  
"Where did that come from?" he asked still not quite believing his eyes.  
  
"It is the boat we abandoned when your father, Gimli and I followed the orcs who had taken our friends captive. It was hidden beneath the undergrowth, but being of elven make, I knew it would have not deteriorated, even after all this time."  
  
Eldarion quickly forgot his meal and walked over to examine the boat closely. Legolas was right; like their cloaks, it was as new as the day it had been built.  
  
"I am impressed. It is really beautiful," he said, running his hand along the smooth sides.  
  
"And functional," Legolas added. "We can travel by river as far as the rapids at Sarn Gebir, past which we will have to carry the boat before we can return to the water and make our way upstream to Lothlórien."  
  
"Carry it?" Eldarion asked, slightly taken aback by this development, thinking it would be quite a burden.  
  
"Yes. Elven boats do not sink, but they can capsize," Legolas explained, laughing at the incredulous look on his friend's face. "How do you think we managed to survive those treacherous waters? Do not worry, it really weighs very little." Eldarion gingerly tested this assertion, his look of surprise at the lightness of the boat caused Legolas to smile. "Are you ready to brave the mighty Anduin?"

In a single motion, which demonstrated total self-confidence and a great deal of skill, Legolas effortlessly pushed the boat away from the shore, leapt gracefully into his seat and began to paddle towards the centre of the river. As the sleek Elven craft slid silently through the water, Eldarion, who was sitting in the front, tried to ignore how nervous the gentle rocking of the boat was making him feel. 

"I assure you the boat will not sink," Legolas said correctly reading the cause of his friend's very pale countenance.

"I know, but since I have never been on a river before in such a small craft, I need some time to become accustomed to the experience," replied Eldarion, still unwilling to let go of the sides.

"Perhaps you would feel better if you were to help paddle?" suggested Legolas. "At least some activity might take your mind off your discomfort." Eldarion nodded agreement and watched closely as Legolas demonstrated the technique. He was a quick study and soon managed to develop a very good rhythm. "Do you feel any better now?" his tutor asked after they had been paddling for about an hour.

"Yes, I am beginning to enjoy myself, although I think that the ache in my shoulders has replaced the nervousness in my stomach." 

"A common complaint when one learns how to row," laughed Legolas. "You may take a rest if you wish, I do not want you to injure yourself." 

"Thank you. Please let me know when you wish to take a rest break," a relieved Eldarion said, much more at ease with his new mode of transport. Legolas merely raised his eyebrow at such an unlikely occurrence; he knew he would not tire so easily.  As he effortlessly dipped his paddle into the water, he watched with amused interest as his companion settled himself in a position an Elf would not call comfortable on the floor of the boat and propped himself against the seat using their travel packs as a pillow. The combination of the gentle rocking of the boat and the warm sun on Eldarion's face soon caused him to doze into a fitful slumber. 

The light breeze lazily ruffled Legolas' hair, and he felt as free as a leaf that had fallen into the river, to be carried along to an unknown destiny. He allowed himself to stretch out his senses, in the hope that the peace and tranquillity of the river would wash the melancholy from his spirit. At first he sensed nothing out of the ordinary, but after a few minutes something ethereal floated at the edge of his consciousness. Far off in the distance he imagined he could hear the sweet sound of elfish voices singing of a land of beauty and wonder. The voices were filled with enchantment, calling to his very soul. He could even taste the tangy salt air on which the siren song of the sea was carried, for that is what it was. So deep was his desire to answer the call, that he unknowingly began to turn the boat around and head back down the river to the sea. 

"What are you doing, Legolas?" Eldarion shouted, jolted awake as the entranced Elf began steering the boat in the opposite direction to their destination. Without thinking, he reached over to shake his friend out of his reverie, and the assertion that even Elven boats could capsize was proved correct as it tipped over, spilling them both into the river. Luckily they were both excellent swimmers, so were in no danger of drowning. The shock of the cold water on his face brought Legolas sharply back from his waking dream, and feeling very foolish as well as very concerned about his loss of control, he quickly righted the boat and helped Eldarion on board.

"Thank you, my friend," he said shakily. "I do not know what came over me."

"I think you were in some kind of trance," offered Eldarion, his voice and eyes filled with concern. 

"I apologise for my strange behaviour," Legolas said to still greatly disturbed by the fact that he had temporarily lost control of himself. This had never happened before, and he made a silent vow that he would make every effort to stop it happening again. He fully intended to keep the sea longing at bay for as long as possible. 

"Shall we pull into the shore?" Eldarion asked, sensing that silent support for his friend would be most appreciated at this time. "We need to dry our clothes and take time for a brief rest." 

"That is a good idea. Some nice warm herb tea would be most welcome," said Legolas matching his actions to his words and making for a small strip of sand on the opposite shore. They quickly removed their wet clothing and spread the garments out on the rocks to dry in the warm midday sun. While Eldarion started a small fire and made some herb tea, Legolas took the time to examine the boat for any damage, but found none. Settling himself against one of the larger boulders, he gratefully accepted the tea from Eldarion and looking warily at the mug, asked with his usual humour,

"You have not put any of that new plant you found in this I hope? I do not need my mind to be any more confused than it already is at present." 

"No, but it would not have been a bad idea, at least you would be enjoying it," laughed the young man, relieved to see his friend recover so quickly from whatever it was that ailed him. Legolas showed no inclination to speak further on the subject so Eldarion simply made a mental note to speak to Gimli about it when they returned to Minas Tirith. 

Several hours later, they resumed their journey and it soon became apparent that the river was beginning to narrow and the current was becoming stronger. Up ahead loomed tall grey walls of a steep-sided gorge carved over the millennia by the mighty Anduin River. Legolas stopped paddling and allowed the boat to drift as they passed through the entrance, which to Eldarion's way of thinking, was like a gateway. 

"That is one name for it, but it is more widely known as…" Eldarion did not allow Legolas to finish his sentence before he interrupted with a joyful,

"The Argonath!" he exclaimed as he stared in wide-eyed admiration at the two huge guardians of the northern reaches of Gondor, his ancestors Isildur and Anárion. "I have always wanted to see it, ever since Father described it to me as a child. It is truly magnificent! I am honoured to be kin of men such as these. I hope they will look upon me with the same pride one day when I am King." Legolas noticed a subtle change in the young man; he now seemed somehow more regal, more in possession of the majesty of his Númenórean forefathers. 

As they travelled further north, Eldarion found himself wishing he had elven eyesight as he kept looking behind, trying to get one last glimpse of the statues before they disappeared below the horizon. Finally there were no longer in view signalling to the travellers that they leaving the realm of Men.

The current was becoming increasingly stronger and even with two rowers they seemed to be making little headway. "This is where we must leave the river and carry the boat along the portage way," explained Legolas as he steered the boat ashore. Eldarion was glad that the boat was lightweight and easy to carry, because the terrain they had to traverse was either rocky ground or dense undergrowth and not very hospitable. Eldarion had the scrapes and bruises to prove it, and did not think it fair that Legolas, with his elfish lightness of foot remained unscathed. The roar of the rapids drowned out any conversation so it was not until they had moved well past the headwaters that a concerned Eldarion could enquire again as to his friend's well being.

"I am fully recovered. You need not worry further on my account." Legolas said, clapping his friend on the shoulder in a display of affection. "Judging by those cuts and scratches, it is I who should be concerned about your health. I fear you are in need of your own healing ministrations." 

"There is nothing requiring immediate attention," Eldarion answered with after a quick check of his own condition.

"Very well," said Legolas looking skywards to see the position of the sun. "There are still a few hours of daylight left. We should make good use of them for we still have many days on the river before we reach Lothlórien."   
  
 The days passed rapidly, and Eldarion quickly learned the skills of rowing. His shoulders no longer ached, and he was relieved to see that Legolas was apparently no longer troubled by the call of the sea. They arrived at the havens of the almost deserted Lothlórien in the misty dawn, and the low hanging fog only served to make the area seem more enchanted to the awed Eldarion.

  
"What a beautiful place. It is almost magical!" exclaimed Eldarion as Legolas expertly docked the grey boat in its haven of origin.  
  
"It is much as I remembered from my last visit, except that the leaves have lost some of their golden hue," said Legolas as he gazed once more on the ageless mallorn trees that filled the glade by the inlet.  
  
"Sadly, that is true, for since the Lady departed into the West our light has been slowly fading, as are the leaves of the trees," said a melodious yet melancholy voice from somewhere behind them.  
  
"Greetings, Haldir," called Legolas looking towards the trees where he sensed the Elf was waiting. Eldarion, who had not seen or heard anyone approach, gasped as a silver haired Elf, with striking blue eyes appeared as if from nowhere and embraced Legolas warmly.  
  
"Welcome, Legolas Thranduilion. It has been too many summers since you last visited Lothlórien," he said with a smile.  
  
"Indeed it has," agreed Legolas, genuinely pleased to see his friend of old once more. Haldir shifted his gaze to Eldarion, and frowned in puzzlement.  
  
"You have not seen enough years of men to be Aragorn, yet you look just as he did as a youth. Who are you?" asked Haldir. Legolas managed to contain his mirth long enough to make a formal introduction.  
  
"Haldir of Lothlórien, meet Eldarion, son of Aragorn and heir to the throne of Gondor." Eldarion bowed politely to the Elf, of whom he had heard many tales of heroism from his father and Legolas.  
  
"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord Haldir," he said, unable to keep the awe from his voice, for even he could sense the power and ageless wisdom behind those sparkling blue eyes.  
  
" I hear you and your young friend are travelling to Imladris," he said, speaking to Legolas as he indicated for them to follow him back to Caras Galadhon.  
  
"That is correct. Eldarion wishes to meet his Elven kin and to learn more of his ancestry." Legolas explained.  
  
"That event might take place sooner than you expect," Haldir said enigmatically." For the present I assume you wish to visit the home of your kin here?" Haldir asked, directing his gaze at Eldarion.  
  
"Yes, please, my lord," he said eagerly. 

Legolas followed Eldarion as Haldir lead him to the largest and most ancient tree he had ever seen. Although it had lost some of its magnificence since Galadriel had travelled to the Undying Lands and Celeborn had left to live in Imladris for a time, it was still an awesome sight, judging by the look on Eldarion's face. They followed Haldir up the spiral staircase and onto the talan that still housed the now unused dwelling of Arwen's grandparents.

 Legolas had been here several times and was pleased to see that, in a tribute to the Lady and her Lord, everything remained unchanged, giving the impression that they had not even left. Legolas sensed that some essence of her spirit remained and catching Haldir's eye, he indicated that they should leave, giving Eldarion a chance to explore part of his heritage in privacy. The young man was so absorbed in the small portrait of Celeborn and Galadriel that hung on the wall above their bed, that he did not notice the Elves step outside onto the balcony and engage in quiet conversation.  
  
"How fares Ithilien?" asked Haldir pouring Legolas a glass of wine from the carafe he had retrieved from Celeborn's study. "If Thranduil is to be believed, the whole forest is restored to its former magnificence." Legolas almost choked as he tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Adar always did tend to exaggerate about my achievements," he managed to say in between coughs, pleased that his sire was apparently very proud of him. "My little corner of the forest is doing quite well, with the help of my friends who joined me there."  
  
"Then what is it that troubles you? Did the Lady's warning fall on deaf ears, perhaps?" Legolas was surprised by the question and impressed with Haldir's perception.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" he asked with despair in his voice. He thought he had managed to keep his turmoil well hidden from Eldarion, but he had briefly forgotten that his Elven kin could see his inner as well as his outer self.  
  
"To one who has seen Elves afflicted with the sea longing many times before, yes," replied Haldir as he placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder. "If you want my advice, you should return to Eryn Lasgalen as soon as possible. Thranduil is the only one who can help you."  
  
"I fully intend to go home, once I have seen Eldarion safely to Imladris," Legolas informed his concerned friend.  
  
"That will not be necessary, for even as we speak, Elladan and Elrohir are on their way here. I expect them to arrive later this evening. They can take charge of their young nephew, and you can look to your own needs."  
  
"That is a fortuitous coincidence," Legolas said, wondering if it was more than that. The time of the Elves may be fading, but some of those who yet remained in Middle Earth were quite powerful in their own way.  
  
"It may seem so, but once they heard of your plans there was no question of them coming here to, I believe the message said: 'rescue our poor human nephew from the influence of that Wood elf'. Not very complimentary, but typical of those two."  
  
"Yes it is," laughed Legolas. "I would expect nothing less."  
  
"Did I hear someone mention that my Uncles will soon be arriving?" Eldarion asked as he came outside to join in the conversation. Legolas nodded affirmation. "Wonderful! I can hardly wait!"  
  
Haldir cocked his head as if he was trying hard to hear something. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Legolas who nodded indicating that he had also heard something, a smile lighting his face as he realised whom it was.  
  
"Only the sons of Elrond would deign to make so much noise on approach," said Haldir. "Apparently they made better time than they expected."  
  
"More likely they avoided finding some mischief to delay them," retorted Legolas. He winked at Eldarion who was beginning to think that Gimli was right about all Elves being crazy. "Besides they always did like to make an entrance." He moved to peer over the balcony to the forest floor below. "Elladan! Elrohir!" he shouted, waving to catch their attention. "Come up here, there is someone waiting to meet you."  
  
In a reaction very similar to Haldir's, the Twins stared in amazement at their sister's son.  
  
"You look just like Aragorn," said Elladan when he had recovered from the shock of seeing a one who so closely resembled his foster brother.  
  
"Without the grey hair and wrinkles," Eldarion dared, rightly thinking that his humour would not be regarded as disrespect for his father. None of the Elves except Legolas, who felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart at Eldarion's reference to Aragorn's age, could keep from laughing heartily at his unexpected response, and wiping the tears of merriment from his eyes, Elrohir clapped his nephew on the back.  
  
"It will be just like old times, for you are also apparently possessed of Aragorn's mischief as well," he said happily.  
  
Haldir suddenly found himself feeling very sorry for his Lord Celeborn and the other inhabitants of Imladris.

The Elves of Caras Galadhon were extremely pleased to hold a feast in honour of all their guests, for seldom these days did they have cause for such celebrations. Eldarion had often attended the feasts in Ithilien and readily joined in the singing and dancing, to the delight of all. Even the trees seemed more alive as the forest echoed with the sound of music and laughter well into the night.  
  
Legolas sat slightly apart from the others, not feeling in the mood for merrymaking, but content to watch his friends enjoy themselves. Surrounded by their many admirers, Elladan and Elrohir were obviously not lacking for dance partners, and he noticed that Haldir was having a very animated conversation with the lovely she-elf he sat beside.  
  
"Come and join in the dance Legolas!" Eldarion called across the glade. A look of disappointment crossed his face as the Elf refused with a shake of his head. It was unusual for Legolas to refrain from participating in the fun, but Eldarion saw no need to force the issue. He happily rejoined the dance circle just as the musicians began playing a very lively tune.  
  
Everyone seemed well occupied, so Legolas felt free to seek the solitude he desired. The journey upriver had tired him both physically and emotionally, but despite this, he felt that a walk under the stars would serve him well. Passing through the gates of the city, he headed for Cerin Amroth and although his destination was quite a distance away, he found the walk very invigorating and a pleasant change from being cramped in a small boat. The tranquillity of the forest at night soothed his troubled heart, and the fresh, crisp air was as a summer rain, clearing the cloud of confusion from his mind.  
  
By the time he reached the circle of white trees on the hill, he was feeling much better and he chose to lay among the elanor and niphredil flowers and gaze at the stars. This night the sea longing did not haunt him, and, for the first time in many weeks, he simply basked in the comfort his beloved starlight, singing softly of its beauty.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir had noticed Legolas' melancholy behaviour, and out of concern for their friend's well being they followed him when they saw him leave the festivities. They stood at the edge of the trees until the last note of his song died on the light breeze, not really surprised that he called them to join him. Neither of them had caught him off guard.  
  
"Eldarion tries to do that all the time, he does not succeed either," he informed them. "Were you following me for a reason, or just to keep in practice?"  
  
"We thought you were depressed, and intended to try and lift your spirits," said Elladan as he stepped into the glade.  
  
"Obviously we were mistaken," commented Elrohir as he joined them both. "It seems we walked all this way for nothing."  
  
"Not at all," replied Legolas. "I was feeling rather melancholy. I am grateful for your concern, and I welcome your company."  
  
"It is really lovely out here," said Elladan as he sat cross-legged, delicately caressing the petal of one of the flowers. "And very romantic. It is no wonder that Aragorn brought my sister here to plight their trough."  
  
"Speaking of Arwen, how is our lovely Evenstar?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"As beautiful as ever, and still very much in love with Aragorn. She has no regrets about her choice," answered Legolas succinctly.  
  
"That is what she says in her letters, but it is good to hear the words spoken." Both he and Elladan missed their sister, but respected her decision to limit their contact to letters.  
  
"What is this nonsense she wrote us about hoping to prevent Eldarion becoming confused into thinking he is more Elf than Man? Surely the young Prince knows who and what he is by now?" Elladan asked.

  
"Yes, I believe he does," Legolas replied. "Arwen is just showing motherly concern, and I can see why. Elves are no longer well regarded by many men in Minas Tirith. Eldarion will one day be King of Men, and she does not want his Elven heritage to be the cause of any dissent."  
  
"Then why did she allow him to come here?" Elrohir asked.  
  
"Imladris contains a wealth of knowledge about his Númenórean heritage, as well as being home to his Elven kin. Aragorn wants him to be taught as _he_ was, and Arwen is following her husband's wishes, although I do not know what he was thinking by entrusting you two with the task," said Legolas with a hint of his usual mischief in his eyes. "I hope you take it seriously, otherwise he _will_ end up confused."  
  
"Most amusing," said Elladan sarcastically. "You know he will be well looked after, and I am sure you can rely on Lord Celeborn to properly oversee his formal education." Legolas shook his head and laughed, not missing the implication that Eldarion's uncles would see to his more 'informal' lessons. 

Time passed quickly as the conversation turned first to an exchange of news, followed by much reminiscing about the days of their youth, and as the sky began to lighten in readiness to greet the dawn, the three friends made their way back to the city.  
  
They arrived later that afternoon and Legolas sought out Eldarion to ask whether he was happy to continue the journey to Imladris in the company of his uncles. The young man was pleased to accept the offer, for it would give them all a better chance to become acquainted, whilst at the same time allowing his friend the freedom to travel directly to Eryn Lasgalen. Although Legolas seemed to have recovered from his earlier affliction, Eldarion knew him well enough to be certain that all was not well with the Elf.  
  
"I know that Elladan and Elrohir wish to remain here a little longer, but it is my desire to reach my home as soon as possible," Legolas explained as he and Eldarion walked down to where the boats were moored. Haldir waved a greeting to them and called out to Legolas,  
  
"Where have you been? I have been ready to leave for hours!" Haldir was going to take Legolas across the river so that he could travel home past the ruins of Dol Guldur and through the forest that had been cleansed of the minions of Sauron after his defeat. At the end of the war Celeborn had claimed some of south Eryn Lasgalen for his own, but once he left for Imladris, Haldir and the others had returned to the remains of Lothlórien.  
  
"We can go as soon as I take my leave of Eldarion," Legolas replied. Turning to his friend he continued, "I will remain in Eryn Lasgalen until you are ready to return to Minas Tirith. If you have need of me, just send a messenger and I will come. I warn you that your Uncles are renowned for their mischief making, and that although they appear as young men to you, they have many centuries of wisdom and experience and to impart."  
  
"I will heed your advice. Farewell," said Eldarion, quickly embracing his friend. As he watched the grey boat travel down the stream towards the river, Eldarion felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and found that his Uncles flanked him. All three waved as Legolas and Haldir rounded the bend and disappeared from view.  
  
"Sitting up all night talking, not to mention that long walk to Cerin Amroth and back, has made me very hungry," commented Elladan.  
  
"Cerin Amroth? Mother often speaks of that place. Will you take me there?" asked Eldarion.  
  
"Of course," agreed Elrohir, ignoring the groan of dismay from his twin.  
  
"Not until we have had something to eat!" insisted Elladan. "Haldir will be gone for quite a while, shall we go and raid his kitchen before he returns?" 

The wicked gleam in Elrohir's eye was all the answer his brother needed.

                                                            ********  
  
There was a slight jarring as the boat slid to a grinding halt in the gravel that covered this part of the eastern bank of the Anduin. The two Elves disembarked by gracefully leaping over the side and landing noiselessly on the loose stones. Haldir had decided to accompany Legolas as far as Dol Guldur, for he was also curious to see the changes time had wrought to the ruins of Sauron's fortress.  
  
"Are you sure you do not wish me to continue on to Eryn Lasgalen with you?" asked Haldir as they headed inland to Dol Guldur.  
  
"It is not necessary, my friend, but I thank you for your concern. Rest assured I am quite capable of making the journey alone." Haldir looked slightly dubious at that statement, and was surprised when Legolas stopped suddenly and spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. "I appreciate that my friends are trying to protect me from myself, but it is becoming tiresome. I will gladly seek your help if I need it, but for now I need to learn to deal with the problem in my own way."  
  
"As you wish," Haldir said, conceding the point with a slight bow. "I wonder if any of Sauron's evil remains?" he mused as he took his bearings and indicated the direction in which their goal was to be found.  
  
"There is one way to find out," said Legolas, clapping his friend on the shoulder indicating there was no ill feeling between them. "Shall we go and see?"  
  
They quickly covered the short distance to their destination and there was a look of pure delight on both of their faces at the sight that met their eyes. The forest, released from the darkness of the shadow, had returned with a vengeance to reclaim what had been taken. The scattered remnants of the stonewalls were barely visible in the long green grass, and the pits had filled with water, forming little pools around which grew many brightly closured flowering plants. Vines grew to the very top of the ruined tower and Legolas' heart was filled with joy to see several birds' nests in various crevices. Haldir touched his arm lightly and pointed to the base of the tower, and they watched in silence as several pairs of beady eyes peered from a burrow into the gathering dusk.  
  
"I think there may also be some Elven power at work here," suggested Haldir, turning to Legolas who standing very still with a strange look on his face. "Legolas, are you well?" he asked, becoming alarmed at his friend's silence. Legolas simply held up his hand, showing Haldir the brightly coloured butterfly that rested on his palm.  
  
"Do not worry, Haldir, I have not taken leave of my senses." He lifted his hand into the air, and watched as the creature flew away. "The knowledge that such beauty can arise from such ugliness gives me the strength to continue. And yes, I think you are correct, it may be that the power of the Woodland Elves has not diminished as much as that of the others who remain."  
  
Haldir was relieved to see his friend in such good spirits, and decided it was time to take his leave,  
  
"I think it is time I returned to Caras Galadhon, who knows what mayhem the Twins are causing in my absence," he said lightly.  
  
"Their presence is certainly cause for concern," agreed Legolas, laughing merrily.  
  
"Give your father my regards, and I expect I shall see you on your way back to Ithilien." Legolas waited until Haldir could no longer be seen, then he disappeared into the treetops as he headed north to Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
  
  



	3. A Saving Grace

3. A Saving Grace  
  
Thranduil waited anxiously for Legolas to arrive, for although he had approved of the move to Ithilien, he did not see his son often enough for his liking. In fact the last time he had seen him was when he returned home after the Ring War, full of enthusiasm for his plans to help restore both the gardens of Minas Tirith and the forests of Ithilien. That had been a time of both joy and grief for although his son had returned safely from the battles, he had not been unscathed. The sea longing now haunted Legolas, and would one day steal his beloved son from him.  
  
The sound of much commotion and voices calling greetings to their Prince roused Thranduil from his thoughts, and with his heartbeat racing with anticipation he swiftly made his way to the bridge in front of the gates to his Hall. Legolas, who was laughing and talking to his many friends, felt his adar's eyes on him and with no regard for his age or station in life, ran straight into the strong arms that awaited him. No words were spoken, for none were necessary as adar and son held each other in a warm embrace.  
  
"Welcome home, Legolas," said Thranduil as they finally separated and headed for the privacy of the King's study.  
  
"It is good to be here, I have missed you, Adar," Legolas said as he wandered about the room, finally settling for the seat on the windowsill as he had always done as a young elfling. "As much as I love it in Ithilien, this will always be my home."  
  
"I am pleased to hear that," said Thranduil also taking a seat in his favourite armchair. "I thought you were travelling with Aragorn's son? Where is he?"  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir arrived in Lothlórien to escort Eldarion to Imladris," Legolas said smiling at Thranduil's snort at that news.  
  
"Well, they are his kin, after all," Legolas said feeling a little defensive of his friends.  
  
"Did you travel past Dol Guldur?" Thranduil asked, more interested in his own son than Elrond's. "It has changed much since you were last here."  
  
"Yes, it was good to see the new life growing all over the evil ruins. Haldir thinks that the power of the Wood elves has not yet diminished to a great degree," he commented with a frown at the grim look on Thranduil's face.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I think he is mistaken. I believe it is slowly fading as the time of the Elves draws to a close," said Thranduil sadly. "There will come a day when we are but a memory in the minds of men, or mythical creatures in stories told to their children." Legolas could not imagine the power of his adar or the Wood Elves diminishing, nor could he bear the thought of him simply fading away.  
  
"You must sail to Valinor with me," he said, not realising the full implication of his words, only knowing that it was the one place they would always be together. It seemed he had unknowingly already accepted his Fate.  
  
"What? Are you here to say good bye?" asked Thranduil suddenly very afraid. "Surely you have not succumbed to the sea longing already?"  
  
"No... well. maybe.. I. am not really sure," said Legolas. "Something strange is happening to me, Adar."  
  
"Tell me," said Thranduil. He listened intently as Legolas described the incident on the river, and told of his increasing awareness of the longing that was causing him so much confusion.  
  
"I am not ready to leave, I can not leave, for I have promised to remain here until Aragorn's time is ended." Thranduil nodded sympathetically,  
  
"I understand your loyalty, but you should know that neither can I leave, at least not until the last Elf in my realm has left. On that day I will sail into the West. Unless you can find the strength to resist the call to the sea, the time to leave will come sooner for you than you may wish, my son," he said gently, confirming Legolas' own fear. "Already I can feel you fading with the effort to remain, the conflict within you is slowly draining your spirit."  
  
"Is there nothing I can do? I do not think I will have the strength to continue much longer," Legolas admitted. There was nothing to be gained by hiding the truth from either himself or Thranduil, he realised. It broke Thranduil's heart to see his son so depressed and afraid of losing control. Suddenly a smile lit his face and he took a small box out of his desk drawer and opened it, revealing its contents to be a small white gemstone. Legolas was surprised to see that it glowed slightly when it was picked it up.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, curiosity replacing his depression.  
  
"Something Galadriel gave to me before she sailed from the Havens. I had completely forgotten about it, until now. It is a kind of healing stone, with a small remnant of the Lady's power somehow crafted into it. In her usual enigmatic fashion, she warned me that it would only work once, and only between blood kin. She assured me that I had both the knowledge and the grace to use it when the time came. The time is now, and I do know how to wield its power. Come, take my hand."  
  
Legolas obeyed and placed his hand in the comfortingly strong grip of his adar's hand as it held the stone held between their palms. Thranduil closed his eyes and drew on his inner light, and the power of his Sindar heritage. The stone glowed with a pale white light and Legolas felt a warmth travel through his body, felt his own inner light shining more brightly, giving him renewed strength. The few brief moments of contact seemed like an age, and there was a distinct feeling of sadness as the glow of the stone faded away. Thranduil looked intently into his son's eyes, and smiled, pleased with the result.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Legolas, feeling better than he had in a long time. Thranduil looked at the stone in his hand and saw that now it was nothing more than just a rock. He sat down heavily, feeling slightly weak and explained.  
  
"Galadriel told me that with this stone, I would have the power to give you a small piece of my own inner light, a part of the grace the Valar bestowed. It will hopefully give you the strength to remain here until you are ready to leave." Legolas was overwhelmed by the power of the Lady and the generosity of the gift his father had given him.  
  
"How can I thank you, Adar?" he asked, tears of love and gratitude welling in his eyes for the enormity of the sacrifice. Thranduil held him close until his tears subsided, then he lifted Legolas' chin and gently kissed his beloved forehead.  
  
"I require no thanks, you are my son," he managed to whisper before he felt his legs giving way beneath his weight.  
  
"Are you all right, Adar?" Legolas asked as Thranduil was forced to lean heavily on his son to prevent himself from falling as a slight dizziness overcame him.  
  
"Yes, do not be concerned, it was just a moment of weakness, but it has passed now," Thranduil answered as he allowed his son to help him to his chair. "Perhaps a glass of that excellent red wine you sent me last season is in order." Legolas smiled and took the hint, pouring a glass for himself as well. "Ah, yes, much better," said Thranduil after a few sips of the wine. "How do you feel, Legolas?"  
  
"As if I could sleep for a whole day and night," he replied, absently picking up the stone and examining it. "Haldir hinted that you had some power to help me that no other possessed, he must have known about this. The Lady Galadriel would have told him before she left, I suppose."  
  
"Very likely," replied Thranduil, shaking his head to force his eyes to remain focussed. "I am afraid I must retire, for I am suddenly very tired." Gratefully accepting the arm that Legolas offered, he walked slowly across the hall to his sleeping chambers, and with a final embrace, bid his son goodnight.  
  
Legolas walked the short distance to his own rooms, which were always in readiness for him, and in the comfort of well-known surroundings, he quickly passed into the misty world of Elven sleep. His dreams were filled with images of his mortal friends; Eldarion full of youthful curiosity about Men and Elves; Aragorn, friend of many years, the King who still sought his counsel and finally his beloved Gimli, whose words made him smile, "Do not go, Legolas, for I will have no one to tease if you do!" Overhead in the mists of his dream the gulls flew, calling him to the sea, tempting him with the beauty of the Undying Lands. He was torn between the two until he felt strong hand rest on his shoulder, turning him back to his friends. "Use the strength I gave you to stay for now, but be warned, it will not last forever."  
  
Legolas awoke with a start. He imagined that he could still feel Adar's touch until his eyes cleared and he saw that Thranduil was indeed at his side, shaking his shoulder gently,  
  
"Wake up, Legolas. It is well past noon and you have not eaten since.. When?" he heard his Adar's voice saying.  
  
"I do not remember," he answered with a frown for he was not yet fully awake. "It may have been breakfast yesterday?" Specks of dust that danced in the bright rays of sunlight shining through the open window caught his eye and he pulled back the covers and stood basking in the warmth of the sunshine. "How are you today, Adar?" he asked, giving his father a peck on the cheek as he walked past him to collect the fresh clothes that had been laid out on the bed.  
  
"I am well rested and feeling very much my usual self. I do not believe I have suffered any harm from Galadriel's stone." Legolas was very pleased and relieved to hear Thranduil's reply and eagerly followed as his adar led the way to the dining hall. The simple mention of food had made him realise that he was hungry. "And you, my son, have you recovered from your confusion?"  
  
"Yes, I feel very well and refreshed and my path is now clear. I know that with the help of your light, I have regained the strength to resist the lure of the sea, but I am not cured of the longing."  
  
"No, that is something that not even Galadriel has the power to cure," Thranduil said sadly.  
  
After enjoying a very appetising meal, and a rather large one, for Legolas was hungrier than he suspected, Thranduil suggested they take a walk in the forest. Legolas welcomed the idea, for he wanted to renew his acquaintance with his beloved trees. Adar and son spent a pleasant afternoon in each other's company, and once they had tired of walking, they rested in the shade of a large oak tree, exchanging news and discussing the various restoration projects. Not wanting to spoil the mood, but needing to speak his mind, Thranduil broached the subject he and Legolas had often argued about, his mortal friends.  
  
"You have chosen the hard road where your friendships are concerned, Legolas. I fear that they are part of the reason your strength began to fade so quickly."  
  
"It is true that I am beginning to realise the depth of grief that I will experience one day, for even now Aragorn shows signs of ageing and I can no longer deny his mortality, nor Gimli's. Twilight is already upon them. It may even be that my fear of losing them is a weakness and drains my spirit, but I would rather suffer the grief of their loss than cause them pain by my leaving."  
  
"And twilight is upon us as well," said Thranduil, thinking not only of the Elves, but of the darkening sky. The first star was already struggling to outshine the setting sun. "We must return to my Hall, for I am afraid you are expected at a feast this evening." Legolas laughed merrily, once more able to change moods in an instant.  
  
"Wonderful, an evening of singing and dancing under the stars is exactly what I need!" he exclaimed, his face radiant with delight. "Let's race back through the treetops," he challenged quickly leaping onto the lower limbs of one. When Legolas had been but an elfling, this had been one of his and Thranduil's 'secret' games, one young Legolas always managed to win. Thranduil had made certain that he did. He felt tears of joy sting his eyes to see his son in such good spirits, and accepted the challenge, his laughter almost causing him to fall from the branch on which he was standing when he heard a distant voice call, "Do not LET me win this time, Adar!"  
  
********  
  
In typical Wood Elf fashion, the merrymaking lasted well into the early hours of the morning and Legolas had been in much demand as both a dance partner and a singer. He eventually managed to slip away and found a secluded spot under the trees where he could simply lay on his back and gaze at the stars. It soothed his soul to be able to find comfort in the starlight he loved so dearly, and although he thought he could sometimes hear the sound of waves breaking on a distant shore, he was at peace, knowing he would be able to choose the time of his departure. Early the next morning, Legolas stood on his balcony, closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the moisture filled air heralding the end of one of the summer storms that frequently swept through the forest of Eryn Lasgalen. He had always found the wildness and uncontrolled fury of the wind and rain exhilarating and he loved the first few hours after the storm had passed and calm was restored. Then the forest air would be clean and fresh and all the growing things would be glistening with raindrops that seemed to house tiny rainbows when they caught the sunlight. It was his favourite time to wander amongst the trees; it had always been, ever since he was old enough to be allowed into the forest on his own. The storm had lasted until just before dawn, and although he had stayed awake all night to watch nature's fury unleashed, the last raindrop had barely fallen when he made his way into the forest.  
  
Thranduil had slept through the thunder and lightning, and once he realised it had rained, he was not surprised to learn that Legolas had failed to appear in the dining hall for breakfast. Thranduil knew full where his son could be found. Taking some fresh bread rolls, a slab of cheese and some nicely ripened peaches, he decided to share the morning meal with his son, albeit in the forest, rather than at the table.  
  
Legolas was wandering happily amongst the trees, breathing the sweet fresh air, playing at 'ducking the raindrops' as they fell from the leaves. He laughed at the thought of how his friends, especially Gimli, would react if they could see him involved in such a childish pastime. It was of no matter, for they were all far away and he allowed himself the freedom to indulge in his whimsy.  
  
His adar however, was quite close.  
  
"It is many a year since you played that game," he said, smiling at the embarrassed look on his son's face. Indicating the cloth wrapped bundle, he said, "I have brought us some breakfast, for I knew you would neglect to eat before coming out here."  
  
"What a wonderful idea," Legolas exclaimed, relieved that his adar had chosen to ignore his behaviour. Finding a reasonably dry patch of ground on which to sit, Adar and son quickly finished their meal. Thranduil looked about him uncertainly, for ever since he had entered this part of the woods, his senses had felt something was not quite right, and the longer he remained, the more his unease increased.  
  
"What is it, Adar?" Legolas asked, also feeling as if something very strange was in the air. Thranduil put his hand up to silence any further words and concentrated on the source of his unease.  
  
"There is some kind of disturbance in the forest, the trees are whispering of strangers in the south." Legolas did not question that statement, for Wood Elves had a close affinity with the natural world. Instead he also let his senses become attuned to the trees and listened to their voices.  
  
"So they are, but I do not feel fear-- only a mild curiosity," said Legolas suddenly able to put a name to what he was sensing.  
  
"I am sure it is nothing to cause us concern," agreed Thranduil, although he was not prepared to totally dismiss the issue as harmless. Memories of the Necromancer and the shadow over Mirkwood were still fresh in his mind. "Come, Legolas, let us return to the Hall and prepare for a journey, I am suddenly in the mood for a hunting trip in the south!" 


	4. The Lost Prince

4 The Lost Prince  
  
Pale moonlight light filtered through the leaves of the trees forming ghostly shadows, and tendrils of the light mist that floated on the river invaded the shore, covering the soft grass like a thin white cloud. There was an eerie silence as Haldir docked his boat and stepped ashore at Lothlórien once more and he felt a vague uneasiness hovering on the edge of his senses. There was something amiss here, of that he was certain for he could not hear the usual grunts and snuffles of the night creatures that lived by the river. Puzzled as to the cause, he quickly made his way back to Caras Galadhon, where he was greeted by the very distraught sons of Elrond.  
  
"Ai, Haldir, you have returned. Did you happen to see Eldarion on your way here?" asked Elladan hopefully.  
  
"No," answered Haldir, almost afraid to ask the next question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Elladan lost him," Elrohir taunted, ignoring the glare from his brother that said this was no laughing matter.  
  
"We both did!" Elladan corrected angrily before realising how ridiculous his words sounded.  
  
"Lost him?" exclaimed Haldir, scarcely able to believe what he had heard. "How can you lose a person?"  
  
"Perhaps 'lost' is the wrong word," offered Elrohir apologetically. "We simply cannot find him."  
  
"I would have thought that you two had outgrown your penchant for mischief- making by now," Haldir admonished sternly, sounding very much like Elrond when he had occasion to learn of some mishap caused by his sons. He shook his head slowly in mild annoyance. "When did you last see him?"  
  
"After you left with Legolas. Eldarion asked us to guide him to Cerin Amroth so he could see the place of his parent's betrothal," said Elrohir. "He was touched by what he called the 'romance' of the place and although we do not know him as yet, he had the same look in his eye that Aragorn always did when thinking of Arwen. Elladan asked him if he had a maiden waiting for him back in Minas Tirith, and we could tell by the sudden redness in his cheeks that the answer was yes. Unfortunately neither of us sensed that he did not wish to speak of her further."  
  
"So you teased him a little?" Haldir easily surmised for he knew these two very well.  
  
"I merely suggested that he should be watchful of his lady when Legolas was present, for he is far more fair of face than any man," explained Elladan.  
  
"Casting aspersions on his lady and his friend was not called for, nor was it very wise," berated Haldir. "I doubt you are making a very good impression on the young man."  
  
"No, in fact he was very offended and refused to speak to us most of the way back. It was not until we started comparing the tracking abilities of Elves and Men that he forgot his anger and showed some interest in our conversation. Now that I think about it, he may have been seeking a way to take revenge on us because he was boasting that he had learned much woodcraft from Legolas. We both laughed heartily when he had the audacity to declare that he was better at tracking than most Elves," said Elrohir, choosing to ignore Haldir's raised eyebrow.  
  
"I also told him it was a preposterous notion," added Elladan, "so he challenged Elrohir and myself to see if we could find him before we reached the gates of the city. We allowed him a reasonable head start, and did not look to see which direction he took. "  
  
"And you are still looking," finished Haldir, not certain whether to be angry, or to simply laugh at the dilemma in which they now found themselves. "I think you had better hope our Wood Elf taught him well, for he does not know this forest. Eldarion could be anywhere. Did you not even find a trail to follow?"  
  
"Not yet, for despite what we said to him, he is almost elf-like in his ability to stay hidden," conceded Elrohir.  
  
"He is probably simply hiding somewhere close by simply to teach you two a lesson," laughed Haldir. It is likely what Aragorn would have done."  
  
"Or he might also have fallen and injured himself," Elladan said with concern in his voice as he suddenly realised his nephew might be in some kind of trouble.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, that is also possible, and the reason we must all try and locate him," said Haldir as he left to organise the search.  
  
  
*******  
  
As Haldir had suspected, after his challenge had been accepted Eldarion had quickly moved away from his uncles and climbed the nearest tree. Whilst lacking the grace and agility of elves, he had learned how to travel swiftly and without leaving a trail by taking advantage of any branch that was close to the ground. If the distance between the trees were too great for his limited ability, he would drop to the ground, making no mark, and run to the next one. He knew it was an effective means of hiding, because even Legolas had difficulty tracking him sometimes.  
  
The only problem Eldarion faced at present was that he had never been in these Woods before and so had no knowledge of the distance he had to travel. Nor did he have any idea in which direction to go, so he decided to head for the river, for he knew it was in the same general direction as the city.  
  
When he reached the docking area, he caught a glimpse of the white gold hair of Haldir reflecting the moonlight as he paddled his boat around the bend in the river. Not wishing to be seen, he had hidden in the undergrowth and waited for the elf to finish docking the boat and leave. Rather than simply hide by the river, in a place they would eventually search, he smiled inwardly as he decided to cross the river and await them in Eryn Lasgalen. The idea was very appealing, and he thought Legolas would appreciate the humour in the situation.  
  
Finally Haldir had left, but knowing of the keenness of elfish sight and hearing, Eldarion waited to make absolutely certain that he was not seen when he slipped quickly out of his hiding place and into one of the boats. The rowing practice he had received whilst travelling up the Anduin now proved to be well worth the effort as he confidently steered the boat in silence to its destination. A loud peal of thunder made him look skywards, and to his dismay he saw a storm quickly rolling in from the north. The first few drops of rain turned quickly to a full shower, and he was soaked to the skin by the time he reached the opposite shore. Blinded by the driving rain, it took him several attempts to get the boat far enough up the bank so that it would not be set adrift in the rising waters.  
  
The storm was increasing in ferocity and Eldarion scanned his surroundings, looking for a warm place to spend the night. In all probability, Elladan and Elrohir would not come looking for him tonight, and whilst the responsible part of him regretted that he would cause them to worry, his selfish side was thoroughly enjoying his adventure. The darkness of night had accompanied the storm, and the only light Eldarion had to see by was the occasional brilliant white flash of lightning that momentarily pierced the blackness of his surroundings. Once such flash briefly illuminated a rocky outcrop with what appeared to be a small cave below the overhang. Grateful for this small piece of good fortune, a very wet and cold young man made his way there as best he could, using several of the curses he had heard in the taverns of his city as he stumbled over the obstacles in his path that were hidden from his eyes by the darkness.  
  
The cave was more like a hollowed out boulder and luckily the opening faced away from the direction in which the strong wind was driving the rain, providing Eldarion with a cold, but dry haven in which to spend the night. The young man was quite proud of his resourcefulness at finding the shelter, and was even more so when he realised that he was also well provisioned, for he always carried a water bottle and a pack of lembas when he was travelling. Survival skills were one of the first lessons Legolas had taught him, and he was now very grateful that he was so well trained. After finishing his meagre meal, he carefully rewrapped the lembas so that it would not spoil, for although he expected to be on his way back to Lothlórien in the morning, something told him it would be best to preserve his food supply. His elven cloak had dried rapidly, and he gathered it about his body and watched the storm rage until he finally fell asleep.  
  
  
*********  
  
Even though it was just past midnight, there was ample starlight for elfish eyes to see any trace of Eldarion. Haldir found himself drawn back to the river by a feeling he could not name. As he walked along the bank where the boats were docked, it suddenly struck him that one was missing. Calling for Elladan and Elrohir to join him, he pointed to the vacant spot,  
  
"He has certainly outsmarted you two. It appears he has gone across to the eastern bank of the river," he said, indicating the vacant mooring.  
  
"At least we know he is safe," said a relieved Elrohir. "Shall we get some lanterns and follow him?"  
  
"No," said Haldir. "There is a fierce storm brewing and I think we should let him spend the night over there in the cold. There are many places he can use for shelter so I do not fear for his well-being. It will perhaps make him think twice about behaving in such an irresponsible manner in the future. I hope you two have learned the same lesson," he added, his ire very apparent. A silent exchange between the brothers spoke of their relief that Haldir had also found out about the bottle of wine that had gone 'missing' from his cellar. The first light of dawn saw Elladan and Elrohir already on the eastern shore, looking around the abandoned boat for any trace of their nephew. There was none to be found for the rain had washed the stony beach clear of all traces of elfish or human intruders. They were relieved to see Haldir arrive a short time later, but he was also unable to find any evidence of Eldarion's whereabouts.  
  
"I am now becoming very concerned for Eldarion's safety, especially since he seems to have wandered away from this area," said Haldir, as he walked up to inspect the boat once more, hoping he had missed a sign. "We must begin a proper search as soon as possible," he said, going back to his boat and taking out several packs of provisions that he had the forethought to bring. Besides food and water, he had brought Eldarion's medicine pouch, which he gave to Elladan, who examined the pouch and its contents. His nephew certainly possessed an impressive variety of herbs and leaves.  
  
"It appears he is also learning to be a healer like his father," he commented to Elrohir. "Hopefully he will not require the use of any of these."  
  
"Do you think we should send word to Legolas and ask for his help?" Elrohir asked Haldir. Despite the constant friendly rivalry that existed between Legolas and the Twins, he saw no point in denying that the skills possessed by the Woodland Elf would be of great value in their search.  
  
"That was my intention," Haldir replied. "Since I know these woods quite well," he said dryly, thinking of the battles he had fought at Dol Guldur, as well as his brief sojourn there with Lord Celeborn after the war. "I will continue on to Thranduil's Hall and leave you two here to search for your wayward kin."  
  
"As you wish," agreed Elladan, not missing the slight smirk of amusement on Haldir's face as he imagined the reaction that would greet him when he reached Eryn Lasgalen. "We will search from here and should we find him, we will await your return."  
  
"Good. I expect I will be back within the week." Collecting his own travel pack, Haldir walked quickly towards the trees and disappeared into the forest.  
  
"It has been many years since we last went on a hunt together, it should not prove too difficult to find our young nephew," Elladan said confidently to his brother.  
  
"Provided he wants to be found!" Elrohir said. "I do not think we are in his favour at present, besides with Legolas and Aragorn as his tutors, he is very likely to be quite a skilled woodsman. You know how much trouble we had finding those two when they chose to disappear."  
  
"A valid point," agreed Elladan with a smile. "We are wasting time, let us see if we cannot find the young Prince of Gondor before the day is over."  
  
They spent the rest of the day searching in ever increasing circles for any indication of the direction Eldarion had taken, but they could not see even one blade of grass that appeared to be out of place. Once darkness fell they had no choice but to abandon the search.  
  
"I hope he is safe and well," said Elrohir as they prepared to retire for the night.  
  
"I am certain no harm has come to him," said Elladan, ever optimistic. "I imagine he is just sitting somewhere, waiting to be found. Little did they know that that was precisely what Eldarion had decided to do.   
  
********  
  
Bright sunlight had greeted the wayward Prince of Gondor the next morning, inviting him to leave his refuge and take a deep breath of the refreshingly clear air. Looking around to try and get his bearings, he was alarmed to find himself in a wooded area with the river nowhere in sight. He took his battered map out of his pocket, and studied it, but he could not see any sign of his location, other than the fact that the Anduin was on the western edge of the forest. Using the outcrop as a marker, and the rising sun to determine his heading, he set off westwards, expecting to find the river. He had no idea how far inland he had come during the night, but after an hour's walk he was no closer to the water and decided that he had his bearings wrong. Returning to his marker, he repeated the process in the other compass directions, but the forest looked the same to him no matter which way he went.  
  
As night fell and once more brought the day to a close, he was very disheartened that he had not been able to find his way back to the river. There was no sign of a search party, and no answer to his frequently shouted calls. The excitement he had initially felt at the start of his adventure had begun to fade. He realised now that he only had himself to blame for his predicament, and that he had reacted foolishly to his uncles' teasing. Determined not to make another mistake, he knew that there was only one course of action open to him now, and that was to remain where he was until he was found, for as much as he hated to admit it, he was lost. 


	5. The Feud Continues

5 The Feud Continues  
  
There were many paths marked with signs visible only to Elves through the forest once known as Greenwood the Great, and Haldir quickly found the one leading to the north and the realm of Thranduil. He was not comfortable being the bearer of bad tidings but he consoled himself with the thought that although Legolas would not be pleased with the trouble Elladan and Elrohir had managed to land themselves in this time, he would wait until he had found his young friend before taking action against the Twins. The friendly feuds and battles of wits between the sons of Thranduil and Elrond had once been the cause of much amusement amongst many of the Elves of both realms, and Haldir wondered what the outcome of this latest incident would be.  
  
The urgency of his errand in mind, Haldir decided to travel through the night rather than take a break and was delighted that there was sufficient starlight for him to follow the trail. Early the next day he sensed someone up ahead of him and although he knew there were no real dangers in the woods anymore, he approached the travellers warily. He was surprised, and very relieved to find Thranduil and Legolas heading south along the common path.  
  
"Well met, Thranduil, Legolas," he said, bowing politely to the King of Eryn Lasgalen. "It is a strange coincidence that we meet on this road."  
  
"Greetings Haldir. We are simply investigating a disturbance in the woods to the south. What brings you to this part of the world?" Thranduil asked, wondering if this was the stranger about whom the trees had been speaking.  
  
"Bad news, I am afraid." Haldir said, deciding to take the direct approach. "I come to ask your aid in finding Aragorn's son It seems he has disappeared somewhere near Dol Guldur."  
  
"What?" asked Legolas, eyes alight with a mixture of anger at Haldir's news and concern for his young friend. "How did he come to be missing? Why would he be this far from Lothlórien?"  
  
"One question at a time, Legolas," said Thranduil, placing a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "There is no point in venting your anger on Haldir, I am sure it is no fault of his that the boy is missing."  
  
"No," hissed Legolas, "undoubtedly the fault lies with his uncles. They have always been irresponsible." Thranduil merely raised an eyebrow at the venom in the accusation as Legolas continued his questioning. "You say he disappeared somewhere near Dol Guldur?" Haldir nodded in the affirmative. "Then I will head there directly," he said, addressing Thranduil. "I am more concerned about Eldarion's welfare at present than in hearing the explanation for this situation."  
  
"Very well," agreed Thranduil. "Haldir and I will follow shortly." He had barely finished speaking before his son leaped gracefully into the nearest tree and vanished.  
  
"I can see you are weary from your travel, Haldir. Shall we take a brief rest before following Legolas? I am interested in hearing your tale and there is little chance we could keep up with him in his current mood."  
  
"Yes, I would appreciate time to rest a little." Haldir replied, marvelling at how Thranduil seemed to have mellowed since last they met. They selected a small glade and sat beneath the shade of the trees, and after they had refreshed themselves with a meal of lembas and water, Thranduil listened intently to the whole saga.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas made good time, spurred on by his anger at Elladan and Elrohir and his worry for Eldarion. As he travelled further south, he realised the trees were subtly guiding him, branches leading him in the right direction were being placed easily within his reach. The trees spoke to him, more with feelings than words, easing his fears with comforting sounds and he sensed they were reassuring him that his friend was safe.  
  
Unfortunately the feeling of safety suddenly vanished as he reached for the next branch. He did the unthinkable and almost fell from the tree when the limb he was standing on suddenly bowed beneath him. Worry turned to fear that something terrible had happened for there was a distinct air of sadness pervading the woods now and it seemed whatever contact there had been with Eldarion was suddenly lost.  
  
Legolas quickly regained his balance and then leapt gracefully to the ground, deciding that a brief rest was in order. He chose a spot amongst the soft grass that grew in the shade beneath the tree and stretched out, allowing his body to relax even though his senses remained fully alert. Suddenly amongst the myriad small noises that were a natural part of the forest, a new sound reached his ears. From somewhere quite distant, he could just make out the welcome sound of voices; voices he easily recognised. In an instant he was on his feet and moving swiftly but surely through the trees, his heart filled with relief.  
  
********  
  
"Elladan, come quickly! I have found something!" shouted Elrohir as he bent to dig out a small muddy triangle of greenish grey cloth from beneath a rock.  
  
"That is definitely an elvish weave," Elladan said, as he took the scrap and examined it more closely. "It looks like a piece of Eldarion's Lothlórien cloak."  
  
"Yes, it must have been ripped off when he tripped on this rock."  
  
"I wonder how we missed this in our search yesterday?" mused Elladan.  
  
"It was well hidden under the rock," replied Elrohir casually. He did not bother to explain that he had stubbed his toe rather painfully on the rock and had only made his find when he had picked up the cause of his pain intending to toss it forcefully into the bushes. "Maybe we should ask Legolas to help us improve our tracking skills?" he said, deliberately baiting his brother.  
  
"Never! We are just a little out of practice." Elladan replied hotly. "Come on, we are wasting time. I am sure there are other traces of our nephew to be found. At least we know the direction he was heading." With renewed hope, and applying a far more intense scrutiny than they had the day before, they searched for any sign of Eldarion having passed that way. This time their efforts were rewarded and they easily followed the trail of broken leaves and bent stems of flowers that Eldarion had left in his wake during the storm.  
  
It took them several hours, but eventually they arrived at the outcrop Eldarion had made his temporary home. Relief quickly turned to disappointment, as the young man was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Eldarion! Eldarion! Can you hear me?" Called Elladan, certain his nephew was simply hiding from them. After a few moments and still no response, Elrohir tried a different approach.  
  
"Eldarion! Please come here! We are not angry with you, we are worried about you!" Elladan gave his brother a scornful look and whispered,  
  
"I AM angry with him, and his foolish behaviour."  
  
"Well, you cannot reprimand him if he is not here, now can you?" claimed Elrohir rolling his eyes with exasperation.  
  
"No, but speaking of reprimand, can you imagine what Arwen will say when she hears of this?" Elladan said, with a wicked grin.  
  
"I certainly would not like to be in Legolas' place when he returns to Minas Tirith," agreed Elrohir, "but this is no time for levity. It is obvious that he did not hear us. Let us check his campsite, there may be some clue as to how long age he left here," he suggested, deciding to follow the next logical course of action.  
  
"Wherever he went, I am certain he meant to return," said Elladan grimly, holding up Eldarion's water bottle and partially eaten lembas. "I hate to say this, but perhaps he does not answer because he cannot."  
  
"Then the sooner we find him the better. If you are right, he may be injured and in need of help." Fortunately it did not take long for them to find the unconscious form of their nephew sprawled beneath a tree. Elladan examined him quickly and discovered a large bump on the back of his head.  
  
"It appears he fell from this tree," he said as he gently patted the pale cheeks in an attempt to rouse his nephew. His efforts were rewarded when a very groggy Eldarion slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" he asked, closing his eyes again in an attempt to stop his head from aching.  
  
"That is exactly what I wish to know," said an angry voice from behind them, startling the Twins who had not heard anyone approach.  
  
"Oh, I remember! I climbed the tree to see if I could locate the river. I must have fallen," answered Eldarion, also recognising his friend's voice. Legolas ran quickly to his side, relieved to see that he was suffering no more than a slight concussion. Then he turned and confronted the Twins.  
  
"I assume you two are responsible for Eldarion being here," he said, the anger in his voice reflecting the fire in his eyes. "I should have known better than to leave him with you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" demanded Elladan.  
  
"Just what I said! You two can not even be trusted to see to the welfare of your own kin!" retorted Legolas.  
  
"Calm down, Legolas! Elladan! No harm has cone to him. I take offence at your accusation, Legolas. Eldarion's own foolishness brought him here," said Elrohir, the patronising tone of his voice doing nothing to appease Legolas' anger.  
  
"Explain!"  
  
"You explain, Elrohir," said Elladan, suddenly more concerned with treating his patient than dealing with an irate Elf. "I am going to get some water to make a potion to relieve Eldarion's headache."  
  
"There is nothing much to tell. We were teasing him about his young lady and he took offence, it is that simple," Elrohir said with a slight shrug of this shoulders.  
  
"There has to be more to the story than that," said Legolas sceptically. "What did you two do that made him leave Lothlórien?"  
  
"We did nothing!" exclaimed Elladan, who had just finished forcing Eldarion to swallow the unpleasant tasting medicine. "He was boasting about his wood craft skills and challenged us to find him. How were we supposed to know he would be foolish enough to try and cross the river when a storm was brewing?"  
  
"I was just trying to make you regret your insulting remarks about my skills as a woodsman," said Eldarion, feeling well enough to rise to his own defence. "I saw no sign of a storm brewing before I left."  
  
"Every Elf in Lothlórien felt the warning signs," scoffed Elladan, becoming increasingly angry and unconsciously offending his nephew again.  
  
"I AM NOT AN ELF!" shouted Eldarion.  
  
"No you are not," agreed Legolas the compassion in his voice turning to anger as he continued. "You are definitely your father's son. Whilst I understand you wanted to take revenge on your incorrigible uncles that is no excuse to place your own life in danger. I hope you have learned your lesson and will consider your actions more carefully in the future."  
  
"Yes, I admit I behaved foolishly, and I apologise to you all for causing so much trouble," said Eldarion, with sincere regret in his voice, he was truly sorry that he had caused Legolas, in particular, so much concern.  
  
"And you, Legolas? Are you going to apologise for your accusations against us?" asked Elrohir, knowing better than to expect one, but asking nonetheless.  
  
"I have nothing to apologise for. Had you not angered Eldarion in the first place, none of this would have happened," he stated flatly. Everyone began speaking at once in response,  
  
"I will take the blame..." Eldarion was trying to say,  
  
"Now wait just a minute...." shouted Elladan.  
  
"I would not expect any kind of decent behaviour from a Wood Elf, " said Elrohir.  
  
"SILENCE!" boomed a thunderous voice, full of power and unquestioned authority from amongst the trees. Everyone stopped speaking, and even the rustling of the leaves was stilled in response to the order. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?" demanded Thranduil as he and Haldir stepped into the clearing. Nodding a curt greeting to Elladan and Elrohir, Thranduil walked purposefully over to where they now stood silently, waiting to see what would happen next. Ignoring Legolas for the moment, he directed his attention to the young man who was sitting propped up against the tree trunk.  
  
"So you are Eldarion, son of Aragorn?" he asked needlessly, since there was no mistaking the young man's resemblance to the King of Gondor.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Eldarion nervously looking up at the imposing Elf towering over him.  
  
"I am Thranduil, King of Eryn Lasgalen," stated Thranduil by way of introduction. "I hear you fell from the tree. How are you feeling, child?"  
  
"I am not... " he began, stopping suddenly as Legolas, guessing that he was about to say 'not a child,' caught his eye and mouthed a silent 'no!' Eldarion did not know that Thranduil would not take kindly to being corrected in his current mood, but he heeded Legolas' warning. "I am not injured, aside from a slight headache, thank you, Sir," he answered politely.  
  
"It would appear you also suffer from the trouble making malady that infects anyone who comes into contact with these three," he said with a hint of sarcasm, indicating Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. Legolas looked slightly miffed at that remark; although he had to admit it was not the first time his adar had cause to accuse him of such. The Twins were not sure whether they were being insulted or teased but taking the hint from Legolas' earlier warning, they said nothing.  
  
"I assume you have treated your nephew for his headache?" Thranduil asked Elladan.  
  
"Yes, the swelling on the back of his head is already disappearing, it is nothing serious," he answered.  
  
"Excellent. Then perhaps I can impose upon you Haldir, to keep young Eldarion company whilst I speak with my son and his friends," he said turning to where Haldir was standing, watching the proceedings with very poorly restrained amusement.  
  
"Of course," Haldir agreed with a bow, slightly disappointed that he would miss hearing what was bound to be a very interesting conversation. "I think we could all do with a refreshing mug of herb tea, that is if you are able to walk over to your campsite?" he asked Eldarion. The young man answered by standing slowly but gratefully accepted the arm Haldir offered as support as they walked slowly over to the outcrop. Tuning his attention back to Legolas and the twins, Thranduil indicated for them to be seated in the shade of the tree.  
  
"Haldir explained to me how it is that your nephew came to be wandering alone in unfamiliar woods," he began without preamble, "and rather than assign blame, I would like to point out something for your consideration. I know you were all feeling guilty and responsible for the disappearance of Eldarion and his subsequent injury, but was that raucous display of false accusations and bad temper really necessary?" he asked, surprising them all with the conciliatory tone in his voice, and the calmness of his demeanour. To Legolas' ears, Adar was treating them as adults, something he had not done when similar situations had arisen in the past. "You have all been friends for many centuries, surely you should apologise to one another for words spoken in anger? Legolas?" he queried, hinting his son should be the first to comply.  
  
"You are right, Adar," he agreed, returning the compliment by behaving as the adult he was. He turned to face Elladan and Elrohir as he spoke, "I was so worried about Eldarion that I was not thinking clearly. No matter how offended he was he should not have placed himself in such jeopardy. As men count years, he is an adult, and as such responsible for his own actions. I accused you both unjustly and for that, I apologise."  
  
"We accept your apology, mellon nin," said Elladan. "We do not know our young kinsman as yet, but we should have had more respect for his feelings. In that I admit we were irresponsible."  
  
"We will apologise to him for our behaviour," Elrohir assured him, "but are you sure it was only for Eldarion's safety you feared?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas looking puzzled. Thranduil almost stopped Elrohir from replying, but recognising the mischievous glint in the eye of Elrond's son, he merely waited for the inevitable.  
  
"I thought you might be more afraid of what our beloved sister would do to you if you were forced to report her son missing," he replied innocently. "I know I would be." Elladan could not contain his laughter and Thranduil's eye twinkled with amusement.  
  
"Me? Afraid of Arwen? Not likely," Legolas replied, knowing he was being teased but trying hard to keep a straight face. "Rest assured, mellon nin, that if I had needed to make such a report, both your names would have been mentioned, and not in a favourable light!" Elrohir laughed and clapped Legolas on the back,  
  
"Then we are all fortunate that Eldarion is safe and sound," he said lightly.  
  
"And I daresay so is Aragorn," suggested Thranduil, pleased to see that all was well between his son and his friends, and deciding to take this opportunity to show the younger Elves that he considered them adults.  
  
"What has this to do with Aragorn?" asked a very curious Elladan.  
  
"I recall a similar incident that occurred when Legolas was still an elfling," he said. "Shall I tell the tale?" Legolas rolled his eyes in disgust, but said nothing, for he knew Thranduil fully intended to do just that.  
  
"Please do," insisted Elrohir, smirking at his friend's sudden discomfort.  
  
"As I said, Legolas was but an elfling and he decided that despite my protests, he was of an age and capability to take one of the trading barges down river on his own. He disappeared early one morning and my Hall was in a state of panic for he was nowhere to be found. Naturally I went looking for him and finally brought him home safely, though soaking wet from where he had fallen into the river. None of you are parents, but speaking from my own experience, there is nothing fiercer than a mother's protective instincts over her child. His sweet mother blamed me for his disappearance; for his state when I found him and for the chill he suffered as a result. It was several weeks before I found myself once again in her favour."  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, I can easily imagine Arwen blaming Aragorn as well," laughed Legolas, for he also recalled how his mother refused to admit that he was in any way to blame for the incident, when, in hindsight, he knew he had been at fault. Elladan and Elrohir were also highly amused by the story and the thought of the trouble they had prevented their foster brother from experiencing.  
  
"I believe Aragorn owes us a debt of gratitude," said Elrohir. "Next time he comes north to visit the Shire, I think we will pay him a visit!"  
  
"Definitely, we will be sure to seek payment for our help," agreed Elladan.  
  
"I see nothing ever changes with you two," commented Thranduil, suddenly feeling a little sorry for Aragorn.  
  
"Ah, I see Haldir has brewed the tea," Thranduil said nodding acknowledgement to Haldir's call. "There are two small observations I would make before we join him; Eldarion looks much as I remember his father did when you four were growing up together, but do not make the mistake of thinking he is Aragorn, and try to remember that he has grown up in the world of Men, not Elves." 


	6. A Medicinal Brew

6. A Medicinal Brew  
  
Haldir had left Eldarion to prepare the herbs for the tea while he fetched some water from a small stream that he had found a short distance into the forest. Eldarion was curious as to what Thranduil and the others were speaking about, and felt very much an outsider not to be included. Rather than concentrate on his task, he kept glancing over to where they were seated and was so distracted that he did not realise that he had picked up his medicine pouch rather than the one in which he kept the edible herbs. The leaves that went into the hot water were the rare ones he had collected at Parth Galen.  
  
"Do not worry, Eldarion, you are not being ignored," said Haldir. " I am sure that once Thranduil has finished disciplining them, he will turn his sights on you."  
  
"That is a disturbing thought. Unless I am mistaken, they all seemed to be afraid of him and I am sure he will be very angry with me," he replied as he stared into the fire.  
  
"It is not that they are afraid. They have great respect for their elders, and he is the Woodland King, after all," explained Haldir. "Why do you think he will be angry with you?"  
  
"I carried the prank too far. I admit that I knew better than to disappear like I did," a morose Eldarion admitted.  
  
"It would seem that you are soon to get the chance to tell them that," Haldir said inclining his head indicating that the others were approaching.  
  
"Eldarion looks worried. I wonder what Haldir has been telling him," said Legolas as the four Elves neared the campfire.  
  
"I see guilt, not fear in the young man's eyes," Thranduil commented. "Elladan, Elrohir, I think it best that you two should speak to your sister's son regarding his behaviour, I do not wish to interfere in what is obviously a family matter. Come, Legolas," he said placing his am around his son's shoulders and leading him to where Haldir could be seen filling some mugs with tea. "I am sorely in need of some refreshment, it has been an eventful afternoon."  
  
Eldarion had moved away from the campfire and was sitting propped up against a boulder. His head was starting to ache again, but he felt a great sense of relief when Thranduil and Legolas joined Haldir as his uncles walked over to his resting place.  
  
"You are looking quite pale," said Elladan as he and Elrohir sat down near their nephew. "Tell me, has your headache returned?"  
  
"Very slightly," he admitted, allowing his uncle to check the swelling on the back of his head again. "Ouch, that hurts!" he exclaimed as Elladan's fingers ran over the tender spot.  
  
"I am sorry, the swelling is going down but there will be quite a painful bruise there for a while," said Elladan, noticing that Eldarion was not really paying attention to him, he was too busy watching Thranduil.  
  
"Do not fear, Thranduil has graciously deferred the task of reprimanding your recent behaviour to us," he said kindly, looking to Elrohir to continue. Eldarion breathed a sigh of relief, but soon realised Elrohir was taking this responsibility very seriously.  
  
"I know we have barely had time to become properly acquainted, and as Thranduil pointed out, our first impression of you was likely coloured by your resemblance to Aragorn, with whom we grew up, as I am sure you know. We both made the mistake of judging your reactions by his behaviour, and for that, and the offence we gave regarding your lady, we humbly apologise," said Elrohir with a slight incline of his head.  
  
"However, you are not blameless in this," added Elladan sternly. "Not only were your actions foolish and dangerous, but you made us inadvertently betray the trust that Legolas, one of our dearest friends, had placed in us."  
  
"Not to mention causing us all great fear for you safety," said Elrohir moving to place his hands gently on Eldarion's shoulders. "That is why the three of us were angry with you, and each other. Even though Legolas is not your blood kin, know that he, as well as Elladan and myself, cherish the children of our beloved Arwen and Aragorn and would do anything to prevent them from harm."  
  
"I am truly very sorry, for I know now that I behaved in a totally irresponsible manner. I do not know what came over me, but I promise it will not happen again," declared Eldarion, looking confused as both Eldarion and Elladan started to laugh.  
  
"I am sorry, too Eldarion," said Elrohir as he struggled to regain his composure, "but you sounded so much like your father when he was apologising to your grandfather for some youthful misdemeanour. He always made the same promise, and Adar's response was always; "Do not make a promise we both know you will not keep, Estel." You appear to have inherited his mischievous streak and there is no shame in that, just try not to let it hurt others."  
  
"Or yourself," added Elladan, guessing that Eldarion's headache was worse than he admitted. "I think I will make you another dose of the headache relief medicine," he decided. "Where is the medicine pouch?"  
  
"Over by the fire, I think," answered Eldarion his mind still a little confused.  
  
"While you two play healer and patient, I will go and tell Thranduil that we have done our duty by our nephew and that he is suitably repentant," said Elrohir, smiling at the glares he received from both Elladan and Eldarion.  
  
Thranduil was already enjoying his second mug of tea when Elrohir joined them.  
  
"I am pleased to inform you that apologies have been given and accepted, and misconduct suitably reprimanded," Elrohir said with a small bow to Thranduil. Seating himself next to Legolas, he took the mug Haldir handed him and drank a long draught of the refreshing fluid.  
  
Elladan came over to the campfire, looking for the medicine pouch, which he found still open, next to a similar one Eldarion carried with him containing Legolas' favourite mix of tealeaves and other assorted edibles. A frown creased his forehead because he was certain he had closed it after he had finished with it earlier. Taking a couple of the leaves used to relieve headache and some of the water Haldir had collected, he quickly made his potion.  
  
"Is there any tea left?" he asked when he had finished.  
  
"Of course," answered Legolas, handing him a mug containing the steaming liquid. Elladan nodded his thanks then returned to where Eldarion was resting. After making sure his nephew swallowed the medicine, he took a sip from his mug and immediately spat it out, recognising the taste as definitely not herb tea. His eyes widened with alarm and he ran to the campfire and kicked the pot containing the brew from its place by the fire, spilling the contents on the ground.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Thranduil. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"  
  
"No, but I am afraid that all of you will not be feeling your usual selves shortly," he answered. "It appears that the leaves from which the tea was made were of a kind used to numb the senses when a painful procedure, such as removing an arrow head, is to be performed."  
  
"Not those ones Eldarion found at Parth Galen?" asked Legolas. "The ones he said caused light headedness?" "That is a common side effect of the leaves, yes," admitted Elladan. " Why would he make tea from those?" asked an alarmed Thranduil.  
  
"I fear I am partially to blame," volunteered Haldir in Eldarion's defence. "He was still feeling very confused from his concussion when he prepared the tea. Obviously he used the wrong leaves without realising his mistake."  
  
"I am afraid so, but I am surprised no one noticed the taste. It is rather unpleasant. How much tea did you drink?" He asked while he checked the medicine pouch again, making a mental note to see to his nephew's training as a healer as soon as they reached Imladris. It was very fortunate that Eldarion had only used three of the six leaves he had collected, making the tea quite weak.  
  
"One," answered Haldir and Legolas in unison.  
  
"Barely half a mug," replied Elrohir.  
  
"Two!" exclaimed Thranduil suddenly losing his balance. Legolas rushed to his side and helped him be seated on the grass.  
  
"Is there no antidote?" asked Haldir hopefully.  
  
"None that I know of, you will just have to let it wear off naturally," confessed Elladan who was feeling a little helpless. He was certain there was an antidote, but it was likely something Elrond knew, and he was no longer within reach.  
  
"How long does it take our healing powers to overcome the effects?" asked Legolas, looking with concern at the strange smile on Thranduil's face. "I assume the more we drank, the longer the effect lasts."  
  
"Exactly, but as to how quickly it takes effect, and how long it lasts, I am not certain. I have only used it twice, both times on Rangers, not Elves."  
  
"So what do you suggest we do, my dear brother?" asked Elrohir, placing his arm around Elladan's shoulder in a gesture of brotherly affection.  
  
"I suggest you all should find a nice quiet spot and try to get some sleep," Elladan answered, trying to imagine how difficult it would be to watch over four 'unstable' Elves at once. To make matters worse, it was already past sunset, and he would have the added disadvantage of darkness to deal with.  
  
"But I am not tired," Elrohir answered, pouting like a young elfling, obviously already feeling the effects of the unusual brew.  
  
"Then perhaps you should go and sit with Eldarion, he is not feeling well. I am sure he will welcome your company." Elladan sighed with relief as his brother decided that was an excellent idea and complied with his request. One less to worry about, he thought until he heard Elrohir call out to Eldarion,  
  
"I have come to take care of you Aragorn. er. Estel. Elessar?. Strider? . What name are you using this week?"  
  
"Pick one, Elrohir, I like them all," answered Eldarion, humouring his uncle as he sat beside him. He glanced up at Elladan and with a slight incline of his head confirmed that he would take care of this particular wayward Elf. That left three for Elladan. Only a slightly easier challenge, he thought ruefully.  
  
"You know, Haldir," Thranduil was saying, " we never would have found that youngster if the trees had not guided us. I think it is only proper, since I am the King of the Woodland realm, that I should thank them." So saying, he walked, albeit a little unsteadily, to the nearest tree and placed his arms around it, gave it a big hug and whispered 'thank you'. When Elladan saw that this pursuit was not likely to come to any harm, he turned his attention from the 'tree hugger' to Haldir and Legolas who were busily setting up an archery target.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked.  
  
"Setting up a target, of course," scoffed Legolas. "I have challenged Haldir to a contest."  
  
"Surely it is becoming too dark for shooting," Elladan commented, concerned with letting them handle weapons in their present state.  
  
"Nonsense." replied Haldir. "Even a Dwarf could still see in this light. Shall we begin?" Using a technique Elladan was sure neither of them had learned from their respective Master Archers, they attempted to nock their bows and shoot. Naturally both missed and he could not help but laugh when Legolas called to Thranduil.  
  
"Adar, since you must hug the trees, could you please come and hold this one still? It seems to be deliberately moving," entreated Legolas. Elladan's mirth quickly turned to alarm when he realised that the King was going to do as his son asked.  
  
"Very well, Leg'las," he replied with a slight slur. "We can not let that Lothlórien upstart win, now can we?"  
  
"Who is 'legless'?" asked Haldir, carefully checking to see if his limbs were still in the right place. Eldarion and Elrohir laughed out loud at Haldir's confusion.  
  
"He meant me, L-e-g-o-l-a-s," answered his opponent, pointing to his chest. "I do not think you are in a fit state to shoot, Haldir. I declare myself the winner!" Elladan simply rolled his eyes at that statement coming from one who was suffering a similar state of mind.  
  
Looking around to see where Thranduil was, Elladan was relieved to see that the King had settled himself beneath one of his trees, his eyes glazed in peaceful sleep. He was not surprised, since Thranduil had ingested more of the brew than the others, and he hoped he would wake up with nothing more than a headache. Elrohir was still laughing uncontrollably and he just shrugged at Eldarion's questioning look. There was nothing to do but wait until he fell asleep also. Haldir and Legolas were a different proposition for now they were debating who would win a rowing race.  
  
"There are three boats on the riverbank." Haldir told him. "Shall we see who is the first to reach Lothlórien? I have some excellent wine in my cellar, just the thing for such a beautiful evening."  
  
"I think you should wait until Thranduil and Elrohir wake up, then we can have three teams of two," suggested Elladan, thinking quickly. "It would be more fun to have a competition between Lothlórien, Eryn Lasgalen and Imladris, would it not?"  
  
"Excellent idea, Elladan!" exclaimed Legolas. "I would welcome the chance to defeat both of you at the same time!"  
  
"Yes, I agree it is a good plan, but what makes you so sure you would win?" challenged Haldir.  
  
"Because Adar and I are the best!" Legolas declared as if it was obvious to everyone.  
  
"Let us just sit over here by the fire until they awaken. I do not think they will sleep long." Elladan knew it was a lie, but neither of the others noticed. As he had hoped, they both soon fell asleep, and he sighed with relief.  
  
"Nicely handled, Elladan," said Eldarion from his spot beneath the tree where he was gently cradling his sleeping uncle's head in his lap. "How long will they sleep?"  
  
"Until morning, I hope. I suggest you do the same, for you also need to recover. I will keep watch in case anyone awakes."  
  
The soft sounds of the slow deep breathing of sleeping Elves was like a gentle sigh of a light breeze whispering through the leaves, reassuring Elladan that his companions had suffered no ill effects from the mishap with the tea. Peering into the depths of the woods around the camp, he could neither see nor sense any danger lurking in the immediate vicinity, not that he really expected to, for he knew that Thranduil's Elves had cleansed the great forest of any remaining minions of the Dark Lord. What he did see near one of the trees, however, were several arrows, some fletched after the fashion of Lothlórien and others with the new pattern Legolas had designed for Ithilien. He walked over to the makeshift target to retrieve his friend's stray arrows, unable to stop from laughing quietly as he replayed the evening's strange events in his mind. Elladan found himself wondering whether Eldarion could possibly cause any more mischief, albeit inadvertently, than he had in the last few days. He fervently hoped not!  
  
All was still peaceful when he returned to sit by the fire, idly watching the sparks dance as he poked the glowing embers with a twig. Impressed as ever with his friend's skill as an archer, he picked up one of the Ithilien arrows to study it more closely. The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention and since there was only one amongst his charges who did not move with Elven silence, he easily identified them as belonging to his nephew.  
  
"I see you are admiring Legolas' work," the young man said, nodding at the arrow as he sat beside his uncle. "It took him many attempts before he was finally satisfied that his design was absolutely perfect.  
  
"That is Legolas for you, it is an excellent design and his craftsmanship is flawless," Elladan replied. Looking closely at his nephew he voiced his concern for the young man's well-being. "You should still be sleeping, has your headache returned to keep you awake?"  
  
"No, actually I feel quite well, it is my hunger that woke me," stated Eldarion. "Is there anything to eat?" Elladan retrieved the food pack and handed him a piece of waybread.  
  
"Here," he said offering him a mug of water as well. "You will probably need this to wash it down. Do not fear," he said as Eldarion hesitated to take it, "I can assure you it is ONLY water!" They both burst out laughing.  
  
"I hope they will not be too angry with me in the morning, it was an honest mistake," the young man said ruefully.  
  
"Yes, and a highly amusing one at that," agreed his uncle.  
  
"You had better hope that Thranduil will also think of the incident as an amusing accident, he has a fierce temper," warned Elrohir as he rose groggily to his feet and joined the others at the fire. "Is there any lembas left, or have you two eaten it all?"  
  
"You have made a quick recovery," said Elladan, clapping his brother on the shoulder in a sign of affection as he handed him some food and water that was quickly consumed.  
  
"Since we are all alert and we must remain here until the others awake, I think we should spend the time becoming better acquainted with our nephew," suggested Elladan.  
  
"Yes, all we really know about you is that you are travelling to Imladris to learn more of your heritage," stated Elrohir, "tell us of your life in Minas Tirith."  
  
"I would be happy to, what do you wish to know?" The remaining hours until dawn passed quickly as he answered his uncle's many questions about friends and family, the young lady he was in love with, his hopes and fears for the future, his dreams. By the time he had satisfied their curiosity, the first rays of sunlight appeared on the horizon, signalling the beginning of a new day.  
  
As if they had also received some signal, Legolas and Haldir both awoke, looking around in slight confusion, for neither remembered much about their behaviour the night before.  
  
"It appears that the effects of the 'tea' have worn off," Haldir said as he stood and stretched the tight muscles in his lithe body.  
  
"Thank the Valar!" exclaimed Legolas as he spotted Thranduil, who was apparently still sleeping, and quickly moved to his adar's side to ensure that he was unharmed. He was horrified as he remembered asking him to hold the target tree still, but did not recall whether or not he had actually shot at it. Discovering no sign of injury, Legolas gently shook Thranduil's shoulder to wake him and breathed a sigh of relief when the glazed look in the eyes of the sleeping Elven King slowly disappeared as he focussed his attention on his surroundings.  
  
"Good morning, Adar. How are you feeling?" inquired Legolas. "Do you recall what happened earlier?"  
  
"I am feeling extremely well, now that I have recovered my senses," he stated. "I only have a vague recollection; something to do with trees. I believe it was your young friend who mixed the wrong leaves in the tea," he said, glaring angrily at Eldarion who cringed under the weight of power in the King's eyes. "I trust such an incident will not occur again?" he asked, his voice dripping disapproval for the one who caused his infirmity.  
  
"No. I apologise to everyone for the mistake," replied Eldarion. They could all sense the sincerity and regret in his voice.  
  
"I will hold you to that," said Thranduil. "Although I will concede that your state of confusion played some part in the incident." He was obviously still feeling a little unsteady because he gladly accepted the hand Legolas offered to help him stand up and using his son's arm for support they both walked back to the campfire.  
  
"What happens next?" asked Haldir, who was also almost fully recovered from his 'affliction.' "I must return the boats to Lothlórien, before someone decides to send out a search party for us!"  
  
"Elladan and I will take each take one back as well," offered Elrohir. "Will you come with us, Eldarion? We will begin the return journey to Imladris early tomorrow I think."  
  
"I mean no disrespect Uncles, but now that I am this close to Legolas' home, I would rather go with him, for I have waited a long time for the chance to visit Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
"If you two do not object, Eldarion and I will meet you at the pass through the Misty Mountains in ten days," said Legolas to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Yes, that is acceptable," replied Elladan, "but it is Thranduil's permission to enter his realm that Eldarion should be seeking, is it not?"  
  
"Have I your permission, King Thranduil?" asked Eldarion with a courtly bow.  
  
"Yes, you young mischief-maker, you have my permission to visit Eryn Lasgalen," allowed Thranduil, with a smile that could only be felt, but not seen by the Elves present. "However, this permission does not extend to that 'medicine' pouch of yours. My healers are well able to provide you with medicine should you have a need." Everyone laughed at the King's decree and Elladan graciously offered to take charge of the medicinal herbs until Eldarion arrived in Imladris.  
  
With their plans finalised, Thranduil, Legolas and Eldarion took their leave and soon disappeared into the forest on their northward journey. Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir returned to the riverbank and the Elven boats they had left there days before.  
  
"I will certainly be glad to return to Lothlórien," Haldir called to the others as they rowed back across the Anduin. "I am sorely in need of a decent meal and a nice glass of my favourite wine!" Elladan looked slightly alarmed and rowed closer to Elrohir and whispered in a voice he hoped was too quiet for Haldir to hear.  
  
"I hope he does not mean that bottle of red that we 'borrowed' from his cellar before we took Eldarion to Cerin Amroth!" 


	7. A Welcome Return

7 A Welcome Return   
  
The return journey to Thranduil's Hall proceeded at a much more leisurely pace than the frantic rush to find Eldarion, and Legolas took full advantage of the opportunity to drink in the wonderfully familiar sights and sounds of his beloved woods. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and the sound they made was as a soft voice whispering, "we missed you". A particularly beautiful stand of beech trees attracted his attention, and with a nod of approval from Thranduil for his wordless request, Legolas left the path to stand amongst them for a brief moment. Staying completely still, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply of the cool, sweet air, filling his lungs with the breath of the trees and his soul with the peace of being at one with the natural world he so loved.  
  
"Is he all right? It is not the sea longing again is it?" a worried Eldarion asked. "Your Majesty," he quickly added lest he offend the King.  
  
Despite the trouble he had caused, Thranduil found he rather liked Aragorn's son, not only for his respectful and friendly attitude, but because he showed a deep concern and loyalty towards Legolas.  
  
" 'Thranduil' will suffice whilst we are not in the public eye, since you are a close friend of my son," the King graciously allowed, smiling at the surprised look on the young man's face. "In answer to your questions, yes, he is well, the trees simply call to him. It is a common experience. I hear them myself. No, it is not the sea longing."  
  
"I am relieved to hear that, for I hate to see him in such a melancholy state and it saddens my father as well, for there is a great brotherly love between them," Eldarion informed Thranduil.  
  
"As there will always be," acknowledged Thranduil. " Tell me, what do you know about the sea longing?" He was very curious as to what Legolas and Aragorn might have told this young man.  
  
"Very little, except that it is an elfish affliction that he has suffered since the War of the Ring and until it overcame him on our way here, I did not fully understand its danger. I was so afraid for him," he admitted truthfully.  
  
"Do not fear, the danger has passed for now," said Thranduil gently with a smile that did not disguise the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Then you were able to help him, as Haldir suspected you might?" Eldarion asked hopefully, fully expecting that Thranduil had cured his son.  
  
"Yes, I helped him, but there is no cure." Thranduil did not wish to elaborate further on what was a personal matter between himself and his son. Unable to hide his disappointment, Eldarion turned away, only to see Legolas, now with a radiant glow added to his already fair features, approaching from amongst the trees.  
  
"So Legolas, I see you are ready to join us again," the young man said forcing himself to sound as cheerful as his friend looked.  
  
"Yes, but first I would know what you two are talking about that causes you both to wear such a grim countenance?" he asked, concern clouding the sunlight in his face as he came and placed his arm affectionately around Thranduil's shoulders and stared into eyes that mirrored his own, except for the brightness of unshed tears.  
  
"Nothing," dissembled Eldarion. Legolas was not deceived, but respected his friend's desire not to discuss the issue at this time.  
  
"Shall we continue?" asked Thranduil, also unwilling to mention the subject of his conversation with Eldarion. "We still have quite a distance to go before we reach our destination."  
  
"How do you know which way to go?" Eldarion asked Legolas, as Thranduil took the lead. "You do not use a map and there are no signs that I can see to indicate a path."  
  
"As you so forcefully pointed out to your uncles, you are not an Elf," laughed Thranduil over his shoulder. Eldarion looked confused so Legolas explained.  
  
"There are many pathways through the forest, but the signs showing the way can only be seen by elfish eyes. An Elf would have been able to find the way to the river, no matter how disoriented he became during a storm," he explained.  
  
"Not only that," added Thranduil walking back to join them," but the trees guide us if necessary. In fact that is how Legolas knew where to find you."  
  
"Oh," said Eldarion. "I dare not hope that you could teach me the technique?"  
  
"I am afraid not, it is part of the elfish song," Legolas answered. "However, we can spend the rest of the journey to my father's Hall improving your tracking skills, if you wish." Eldarion nodded assent and Legolas turned a mischievous eye to his father. "Would you care to disappear, Adar?' he asked, causing Thranduil to laugh out loud.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, although I would be most surprised if you manage to track me down before we reach the palace," he replied and quickly vanished from their sight.  
  
"Shall we answer his challenge?" Legolas asked. Rather than reply, Eldarion began searching for any sign of the King.  
  
After several hours of fruitless searching, Eldarion was becoming extremely frustrated.  
  
"Are you going to help, Legolas?" he asked as they rested beside the small stream of cool, clear water they had used to quench their thirst.  
  
"I would like to, but I have never yet managed to defeat Adar in this game," he admitted. "I see that this is a slightly different scenario and whilst I do not know which paths he is likely to take, I do know several short cuts. Rather than track him, we could take a shorter route and arrive at Eryn Lasgalen ahead of him, and 'capture' him before he reaches his Hall."  
  
"A devious plan of which my uncles would approve, I am sure," laughed Eldarion.  
  
"Who do you think taught me?" asked Legolas. The plan worked and they arrived at the bridge several minutes before Thranduil.  
  
Legolas thought the astounded and slightly annoyed look on the King's face as he was 'tagged' before he reached the bridge that lead to the gates of his palace, was well worth the extra effort of travelling quickly and often through dense undergrowth. Although he tried to be angry at the deception, Thranduil could not help but join in the laughter of not only his son and his friend, and the many other Wood Elves who 'happened ' to see their King caught in one of Legolas' tricks.  
  
*******  
  
The Elves of Ithilien spent many an evening singing and dancing under the stars, and Eldarion had often been a guest at those informal gatherings, so he was delighted when the Woodland elves, in a spirit of light-hearted fun, declared an impromptu celebration in honour of his safe arrival at Eryn Lasgalen. The confines of the dining hall were soon deserted for the beauty and the freedom of the forest and the singing and dancing continued well into the early hours of the next morning.  
  
When weariness had finally overcome him and forced him to retire from the revelry to his bed, Legolas had still been in the midst of the dance circle, showing no sign of fatigue. The Elf had simply called out, "Sleep well!" and returned his attention to his partner. By the time Eldarion awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, and as he dressed he wondered whether Legolas was also still asleep. His question was answered when there was a knock on the door, and Legolas entered carrying a tray of food and drink.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully as he set the tray on the small table that stood on the balcony. "I trust you slept well, you certainly drank enough wine last night to ensure you are well rested," he teased lightly.  
  
"You are incorrect on both counts," retorted Eldarion as he sat at the table and tasted some of the fresh strawberries. "Judging by the sun it is afternoon, not morning and I did not drink too much wine, I was simply weary from chasing your father through the forest." They both laughed at the memory of the stunned look on Thranduil's face when they 'caught' him at the bridge.  
  
"I came to inform you that I am going to the practice range, and to see if you would care to join me. It is too many days since I last drew my bow," he admitted.  
  
"Of course I will come, I also need to practice," Eldarion replied, quickly finishing his meal.  
  
It seemed that a large number of the Elves also felt the need to hone their skills that particular afternoon, for the archery range was more crowded than Legolas recalled it had ever been. Many were anxious to see a demonstration of the legendary prowess of their Prince, but he was certain that there were some who were curious as to the skills of the young man. In fact, even Thranduil decided to attend, for he was as curious as the others. No one dared challenge Legolas to a contest, for it was certain defeat to do so, but several of the younger Elves sought to match their skills with Eldarion, who, whilst not winning all of the contests, defeated enough challengers to win the respect of all the archers.  
  
"A most productive practice session," said Legolas as the three of them made their way back to the palace.  
  
"Yes, it was, and it was also most enjoyable," replied Eldarion, sounding very pleased with himself.  
  
"You only think that because you won a few rounds," Legolas laughed.  
  
"Perhaps I deliberately lost to the others," Eldarion suggested mischievously, causing Legolas to laugh even harder.  
  
"Well keep that secret to yourself, if that is the case," Thranduil warned lightly. "You do not want to cause any more trouble by offending a Woodland Elf."  
  
"I do not know what you mean," retorted Eldarion, feigning innocence. Thranduil and Legolas exchanged a private glance of amusement.  
  
"I see my Steward trying to attract my attention," said Thranduil, inclining his head in the direction of an Elf who was beckoning to the King. "I shall see you both later."  
  
"So what do we do next?" Eldarion asked as they returned to Legolas' rooms, which were located at the other end of the hallway to the guest apartments.  
  
"Tonight we will attend a private dinner with Adar. Tomorrow, if it suits you, I will take you on a tour of my favourite places in the palace and the forest."  
  
"I would be pleased to see them, especially since we must leave for our meeting with Elladan and Elrohir the day after tomorrow, if I judge the travel time correctly."  
  
"Yes, you are correct." Legolas replied, feeling a wave of sadness at having to leave so soon. "Adar has ordered a formal banquet to farewell us tomorrow evening."  
  
"Another feast?" Eldarion asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "You Woodland Elves certainly like to make the most of every occasion. Father holds only one banquet each year."  
  
"He is not an Elf," sighed Legolas, quoting Eldarion's own words as his answer.  
  
As promised, Legolas spent the following day rediscovering his favourite places in and around his home, seeing them anew through the eyes of his young friend. They visited the infamous dungeons and the trees Legolas had first spoken to as an elfling. He showed Eldarion the secret place he used to hide in when he was in trouble, or just feeling sad. They even travelled a short way down the Forest River on one of the barges that had once been used for transporting goods. The day passed quickly and soon it was time to prepare for the banquet.  
  
"I will call for you in about two hours," said Legolas as they parted ways at the door to Eldarion's rooms. "I hope you do not take offence, but tonight is a formal occasion, and since your travel pack is still in Lothlórien, I have had a selection of robes placed in your room."  
  
"Thank you, that was very thoughtful, and no offence taken," said Eldarion.  
  
When he answered the knock on the door a few hours later, he almost did not recognise his friend. Legolas stood before him, looking every inch the Elven Prince he was, dressed in a sea green robe, with golden leaves embroidered on the sleeves and yoke. His golden hair had been brushed until it shone and was held from his face by a silver circlet about which fresh green leaves were entwined.  
  
"I have never seen you dressed so formally before," Eldarion commented, still a little taken aback by the handsome elegance of his friend. "Although it is probably wise that you do not appear in Minas Tirith so attired, for I do not think the Healer's Hall could handle the number of maidens you would cause to swoon." Legolas smiled at his friend's teasing compliment.  
  
"The dark blue you have selected looks well on you, and were you not spoken for, I think you would cause many a maid to suffer the same malady," Legolas offered graciously in return.  
  
The Great Hall was adorned with garlands of leave and fresh flowers, and many small lanterns hung from the high ceiling, their bright light emulating the stars in the evening sky. There was a great variety of food and drink set out on the tables and to one side the musicians were keeping everyone entertained as they awaited the arrival of the King. Legolas and Eldarion took their places of honour either side of the King's chair at the head of the table, and all eyes were on the handsome Prince, until his adar entered the room. Thranduil looked absolutely magnificent in an elegantly cut robe, that was a green so dark that it was almost black, embroidered with the same leaf pattern as on his son's robes. His golden hair shone as if it had captured the light of the sun and to compliment it, his crown was made of an intricate interlacing of the leaves and flowers of the season. He was greeted with respectful bows and curtsies as he walked regally through the crowd to his place at the head of the table.  
  
Eldarion could not help but stare at the two beings who looked so much alike, and seemed to shine with an inner glow of power and majesty, the like of which he had never before seen and he was forced to admit to himself just how different he and Legolas really were, how different Men and Elves were from one another.   
  
********   
  
It was well into the next morning before Thranduil awoke to a dark and gloomy day. The grey storm clouds that filled the sky and hid the light of the sun were simply a reflection of the shadow of sadness in his heart; the rain he could smell in the air, his unshed tears. Legolas was leaving again. The King knew his son had obligations to fulfil; to Eldarion, Aragorn, the Elves who had followed him to Ithilien, and even to the Dwarf he chose to call friend. Thranduil was selfish enough to want his son to stay, to keep him safe; to help him deal with the sea longing that would eventually return to claim his heart and soul. All this he had conveyed to Legolas last night, not with words but with the simple gesture of a fatherly embrace. The gentle kiss on the cheek he had received in return spoke eloquently of his son's soul deep love and respect for his Adar. They would part for now, but with a promise to be together forever when Valinor finally called them both home.  
  
He walked slowly to the bridge in front of his Hall, where the travellers were waiting to depart.  
  
"Farewell, young Prince of Gondor," Thranduil said with a slight nod of the head. "Give my regards to your father when you return home, and try not to cause more trouble than Celeborn will tolerate when you reach Imladris."  
  
"I will do as you wish, on both counts," said Eldarion, bowing respectfully. "Farewell, your Majesty, I thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Namarie, Adar. Remember, you are always welcome to come to Ithilien. For the Midsummer feast?" he asked hopefully, the eagerness in his voice reminding the King of the elfling his son had once been and bringing a smile to his face.  
  
"I think perhaps I will," he agreed, his words eliciting a radiant smile from his son. "I would be very interested to see the progress you and your friends have made. Namarie my son," Thranduil said sadly. "Have a safe journey." Legolas drew him into a final quick hug and with a final wave to the many friends who were at the bridge to see them on their way; Legolas and Eldarion headed into the forest and quickly disappeared from view.  
  
. 


	8. Towards Imladris

8 Towards Imladris  
  
The sparks of anger in Haldir's eyes when he discovered his most precious bottle of wine was empty, was a frightening sight, even for such hardened pranksters as the sons of Elrond. He was most definitely not amused.  
  
"It was an honest mistake, Haldir. We did not realise that you kept your 'private' stock in amongst the dinner wines," said Elladan.  
  
"Had you enquired first, you would have known," Haldir replied icily. He had altogether enough of these two for the moment The last few days had been a harrowing experience and all he wanted at present was a nice hot bath and to sleep in the soft bed that awaited him.  
  
"An error on our part, I agree," said Elrohir. "Since we can not undo the mistake, we will be sure to send you a replacement as soon as we reach Imladris."  
  
Somewhat placated, Haldir merely nodded. "Then, if you will excuse me, I will retire for the evening. It has been a trying few days since you two graced us with your presence," he said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Perhaps you should think about heading towards your meeting with Legolas and Eldarion. I will bid you farewell before you leave tomorrow."  
  
"I think we have just been asked to leave!" exclaimed Elladan as Haldir turned on his heel and walked quickly away.  
  
"It would appear so brother," replied Elrohir. "He certainly does not have the sense of humour of his Woodland kin across the river."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were most surprised the next morning to find they were invited to join Haldir at breakfast.  
  
"Upon reflection, I am willing to admit that my punishment for your misdemeanour seems a little harsh, " he said without preamble as they took their places at his table.  
  
"No, you were well within your rights. We should not have helped ourselves to your cellar," conceded Elrohir.  
  
"Nevertheless, you are welcome to stay as long as you wish," Haldir said with an unmistakable twinkle in his eye. "There is one condition, however, you make good on your promise to send some replacement wine as soon as you return home."  
  
"I am sure we can convince Legolas to deliver the wine on his way back to Minas Tirith," said Elladan. "Will that be satisfactory?"  
  
"Certainly," agreed Haldir. "If it happens that Celeborn should find himself desirous of a safe haven from the four of you, please tell him he is most welcome to bring it himself." Elladan almost choked on the bread roll he was eating as he tried not to laugh at Haldir's light-hearted insult.  
  
"It seems we have not lost our reputation, brother, ill deserved though it may be," he said sadly to his twin who, like Haldir, was unable to stop himself from laughing at the totally feigned look of innocence on Elladan's face.  
  
"Then perhaps we should not out stay our welcome," Elrohir said, managing to control his mirth long enough to sound almost serious. "It has crossed my mind that if we leave now, we will probably meet Legolas and Eldarion just as they come to the edge of the forest."  
  
"They will not be expecting to see you so soon, " said Haldir, rolling his eyes as he noted the knowing look exchanged between the sons of Elrond.  
  
"Exactly!" Exclaimed Elladan with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Elrohir, let us make haste to meet up with Legolas and Eldarion."  
  
*********  
  
"Is there going to be another storm?" Eldarion asked, looking apprehensively at the gathering dark clouds he could see through the thinning canopy of leaves. They had almost reached the edge of the forest, and would soon be climbing into the Misty Mountains where the path to Imladris was to be found.  
  
"Rain, definitely," said Legolas, "but I do not sense a large storm. It should clear quickly." Although he was not at all concerned about walking in the rain, he knew Eldarion hated getting wet and they had barely travelled another league before it began to drizzle. Legolas quickly found them shelter in a hollow cavity at the base of one of the older trees in the forest. They sat in silence, watching the rain, each lost in their own thoughts until Eldarion, noting the strange look on his friend's face, asked the cause.  
  
"The forest feels different and I have just realised why. Ever since I returned, I have felt something 'missing'." Legolas explained. "I can no longer sense the Shadow."  
  
"Since the Dark Lord was defeated many years ago, that is no surprise," replied Eldarion.  
  
"It should not be, but do not forget, my young friend, that I have spent many centuries, all of my life in fact, living with the encroaching evil, ever mindful of the dangers that lurked in the great forest. It is a strange, yet wonderful feeling to know that I no longer need fear attack by spiders or Orcs, that I can now travel in safety through my father's realm, just as I do in Ithilien."  
  
"I have realised something strange, too," offered Eldarion. "You are much older than I allow myself to acknowledge."  
  
"There is nothing strange about that to me, it is a common misconception among Men," Legolas said with a slight shrug. "Although I look of a similar age to you, or even Aragorn perhaps, I have lived many lives of men already. Even so, like Elladan and Elrohir, I am still considered quite young for an Elf."  
  
"I suppose you are," Eldarion agreed, looking slightly troubled, but not commenting further. "I think the rain has eased, shall we continue our journey? I am very eager to see Imladris, I wonder if it is as beautiful as Mother remembers?"  
  
"There is only one way to find out," stated Legolas.  
  
By the time they reached the outskirts of the forest, darkness had already fallen. Settling on a small glade for their campsite, Legolas wandered around the perimeter, feeling a growing sense of unease. Despite his earlier assurances of their safety, he sensed a presence growing ever nearer. To his surprise, Eldarion left the campfire he was tending and walked up to him looking concerned,  
  
"I think there is someone out there," he whispered.  
  
"Yes, we have been followed for quite some time by someone approaching from the south," Legolas informed him. "Keep you bow close to you and wait here, I will see if I can find our uninvited guests."  
  
He was not gone long before Eldarion heard the sound of an arrow being loosed, followed by a now familiar voice shouting,  
  
"Be careful with that thing, Legolas, you almost shot Elrohir!"  
  
"If I had intended to shoot him, he would have felt the sting of my arrow," Legolas declared. "You were fortunate that I recognised you," he said to Elrohir, who was not looking amused as he and Elladan followed Legolas into the glade.  
  
"Hello, Uncles," said Eldarion politely. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Something they have never succeeded at yet; trying to catch me unawares. I believe this round goes to me," Legolas said triumphantly, ignoring the glares directed at him.  
  
"We were doing nothing of the kind. We merely thought our nephew might have need of his travel pack," Elrohir said, the look in his eye daring Legolas to contradict him.  
  
"Or his medicines," added Elladan, in support of his brother and handing Eldarion the infamous pouch.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" asked Legolas, easily sensing that they were not telling the whole truth and enjoying the game of teasing his old friends.  
  
"Well, let us just say we out stayed our welcome," Elrohir said with a mischievous grin. Legolas laughed out loud, knowing the twins well enough to realise that they had probably been asked to leave Lothlórien.  
  
"What did you two do to upset Haldir?" he asked. Elladan explained about the wine, causing much laughter with his imitation of an irate Haldir. Legolas stopped laughing long enough to comment to Eldarion,  
  
"I think we are in for an interesting stay in Imladris, I have not seen Elladan and Elrohir in such a 'playful' mood since well before the war." The silver sweet sound of elfish laughter filled the glade when an amused Eldarion replied,  
  
"Then I hope Lord Celeborn has a good sense of humour!"  
  
The three Elves made themselves comfortable in front of the campfire and watched in fascination as Eldarion, who had become quite proficient at cooking during his journey, expertly prepared a pot of vegetable soup for their evening meal.  
  
"I hope those are edible herbs, not medicinal ones that you are adding to the soup," joked Elladan as Eldarion threw a few leaves into the pot.  
  
"They are most definitely edible," he answered, mildly annoyed at being reminded of his previous error. "I have packed my medicine pouch safely out of harm's way. Of course, if you do not trust me, you need not eat my cooking. We have a supply of lembas which you can be certain is safe," he teased in return, offering Elladan a piece of the waybread.  
  
"No, thank you. I wish to try your soup, it smells delicious." In fact, Elladan found it to be excellent fare, as did the others and they soon finished off the whole pot.  
  
"It has just occurred to me, Legolas, that Elladan and I did catch you unawares on one occasion, many years ago in Imladris," Elrohir said, looking directly at his friend. "Do you not remember the 'enchanted pool' incident?"  
  
"Of course he does!" exclaimed Elladan, "why else would he be blushing?" Eldarion turned to see a faint pinkish tinge to his friend's cheeks.  
  
"Yes, I recall the incident, I was caught out by one of your practical jokes, hardly the same thing as being unknowingly tracked through the countryside."  
  
"This sounds intriguing, please tell me the story Elladan," entreated Eldarion.  
  
"Yes, Elladan, do tell us the tale," seconded Elrohir. With a wicked twinkle in his eye, the elder twin turned to seek his friend's approval. Legolas sighed and shrugged slightly, knowing there was no way to prevent Elladan from relating the incident. He did not really mind, because in hindsight, it was really quite amusing.  
  
"One time when Legolas was visiting Imladris we wished to play a practical joke on him so we told him that the pool in the garden where the willows grew was an 'enchanted pool'. We said that the waters eased tired muscles and provided a feeling of well-being, but that the spell would only work on an unclothed body."  
  
"Of course, there are no enchanted pools in Imladris, but Legolas had not been a frequent visitor and did not know this," explained Elrohir.  
  
"I was also very young," added Legolas in his own defence.  
  
"Yes, you were," agreed Elladan before he continued the story. "Anyway, as it happened, we also knew that Arwen and her friends planned to swim there that day, at about the same time we were there with Legolas." They both started laughing as Elrohir described how they had hidden nearby to watch the mortified look on the prince's face as he heard the maids approaching.  
  
"Legolas swam quickly to the bank and looked for his clothes, to no avail, for Elladan and I had crept up on him and stolen them without his knowledge. As the maids entered the garden along the only pathway leading to the pool, his only option was to stand behind one of the bushes, which afforded some cover for his dignity." Eldarion could not help but laugh heartily at the image his mind conjured up of one male Elf, no clothing except a bush and several young female elves, Arwen included.  
  
"No wonder you were embarrassed," he said, unable to control his mirth. "Were you very angry with my uncles?"  
  
"Oh, he actually was quite good about it all, when we finally had a chance to speak to him," Elrohir answered with just a hint of sarcasm. "He thanked us for providing him with an opportunity for becoming better acquainted with Arwen's friends."  
  
"Unfortunately, they felt sorry for him, and apologised for OUR behaviour. They thought he looked 'rather attractive' standing there all wet and unclothed, and invited him to dine with them that evening," Elladan said sourly. "We received no such invitation, all we received was a scolding from Arwen."  
  
"And well deserved too!" laughed Eldarion. "I think Legolas is correct. That was more of a prank than a real attempt to track and approach him unheard in the forest."  
  
"Aragorn managed to do it once," admitted Legolas quietly, smiling at the stunned silence his revelation produced.  
  
"What?" asked a surprised Elladan.  
  
"When?" asked an equally surprised Elrohir.  
  
"How?" They all asked at once when they regained their composure and their voices.  
  
"One question at a time!" laughed Legolas. "I had accompanied Elrond and your uncles back to Imladris after they had attended a Council meeting at Adar's Hall."  
  
"Oh, yes, I remember that," said Elladan. "You had agreed to teach Arwen to shoot."  
  
"I have never seen Mother with a bow in her hand," interrupted a slightly confused Eldarion.  
  
"That is because not even an expert such as Legolas could improve her limited skills," said Elrohir, amused at his memory of how poorly Arwen handled a bow.  
  
"Arwen can shoot well enough to defend herself if the need arises," corrected Legolas, silencing any further derogatory remarks with a cold stare.  
  
"Please continue," begged Eldarion, for he was eager to find out how his father had managed to catch Legolas out.  
  
"I arranged to meet Arwen on the archery range for her first lesson that afternoon, and she arrived while I was practicing. She was curious as to how I managed to score a bullseye with every arrow so explained that once the technique had been learned, it was necessary to practice until it became like second nature to draw and shoot in one simple movement. I offered her my bow so that she could demonstrate how much technique she already possessed."  
  
"Very little, I suspect," said Elladan, unable to resist the temptation to comment.  
  
"Unfortunately you are correct," said Legolas. "She managed to nock her arrow but when she released the string the arrow barely went halfway to the target. We spent the rest of the afternoon practicing and I was pleased to see her improving slowly. We were forced to stop when she complained her shoulders were getting sore. I could tell she was slightly disappointed with her progress, so I offered to help her hit a bullseye. When she had taken her stance, I stood behind her and put my hands over hers and set them in the correct position. Together we drew the string and sent the arrow directly into the target."  
  
"She bragged about it for weeks afterwards," said Elrohir, with an affectionate smile at the memory of how pleased she had been with her 'skill'.  
  
"Yes, she was so delighted that she drew me into a wild embrace. Suddenly a second arrow flew through the air and split the one we had fired. I turned ready to shoot at our 'assailant', only to find it was Aragorn, who had come upon us totally unnoticed. He was lucky I did not shoot him."  
  
"Aragorn never mentioned that minor detail," Elladan said, "but had you not been distracted by my dear sister's charms, you would have known of his presence."  
  
"Without a doubt," agreed Legolas, "had Arwen not been almost choking me, I would have known of Aragorn's approach."  
  
"And I know how he does it!" exclaimed Eldarion as realisation suddenly dawned. "The trees tell him! They speak to all the Wood Elves!" Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look of surprise; it was something they had not previously considered, yet on reflection it was so obviously the answer.  
  
"If that is the case, no wonder he can never be approached unknowingly," said Elrohir. "All this time we thought that you were just more skilled than we are, when in fact you are simply being warned by your precious trees."  
  
"I never suggested that I had no warning. Besides, talking to the trees is a skill," Legolas declared highly amused. "One none of you possess, I might add."  
  
"Well, now that the mystery of the unapproachable Wood Elf is solved, I suggest we get some rest," said Elladan, deciding that as the elder of the group he should be the figure of authority. "We still have a few days travel ahead of us, and I am sure Celeborn is anxiously awaiting our arrival. I will take the first watch, for there are still some predatory animals in this part of the country." Much to his surprise, he encountered no objections to his assuming the role of leader, and before long all was quiet in the glade as the others drifted into sleep. 


	9. Journey's End

9. Journey's End  
  
The valley below was filled with late afternoon shadows as another day faded into memory, and it seemed to Celeborn that even the whisper of the cascading water from the falls was becoming softer as each year passed. Twilight was fast approaching, not only of this day, he mused as he lit a candle so that he could see to finish reading his book, but of Imladris. Most of the inhabitants had now followed Elrond to the Undying Lands, and the numbers of those who remained were gradually diminishing as they, too, chose to travel west. Celeborn knew that it was only a matter of time before Lothlórien and Eryn Lasgalen would also fade until, sadly, Elves would be no more than a memory in Middle Earth.  
  
Moving out onto the balcony, Celeborn looked skywards and smiled as Eärendil began his journey across the heavens. As he did every night, he asked the mariner to send a message of love to his beloved Galadriel who was waiting for him in Valinor. She had accepted his decision to remain behind with a depth of love and understanding that was a testament to their eternal devotion to each other. Even though the ever-present melody of her sweet song filled his heart and soul, he missed her very much, but he did not regret remaining behind, for he had found a reprieve from the loneliness in the company of his grandsons.  
  
As he turned to step back into the library, the silvery sound of Elven voices, with another slightly more raucous one added, drifted up to his ears. Two of the voices he easily recognised as those of Elladan and Elrohir, and he assumed the other sweet voice belonged to Legolas, whilst the fourth voice, and the loudest, apparently belonged to Eldarion. Celeborn was amused at the choice of song they were singing as they approached the gateway; it was, of all things, a drinking song favoured by Dwarfs. Knowing his grandsons' tendency for 'playful' behaviour, and remembering the many instances of such in which Legolas and Aragorn had also been involved, he wondered if he should be wary of whatever mischief had caused them to be in such a jovial mood. Forgetting his book for the moment, he hurried to greet the singers.  
  
The song finished just as they entered the arch of the gate and the others moved aside, allowing Eldarion to look upon his great grandsire for the first time. The young man was overwhelmed by the power and the agelessness of the regal Elf who stood before him. Celeborn's silver hair seemed to glow in the pale light, and his eyes held the light of the stars, adding radiance to his handsome features.  
  
"You are obviously Eldarion," he said, openly studying the young man. There was no mistaking his physical resemblance to Aragorn, but to Celeborn's eyes, the child also possessed much of his mother's inner beauty. As their eyes met, their souls recognised their kinship and for the first time, Eldarion suddenly felt he was also very much a part of this elvish family.  
  
"I am very happy to meet you, my lord Celeborn," Eldarion managed to say, bowing politely.  
  
"I am happy to meet you also. I am looking forward to spending some time with you, we have much to learn from each other," Celeborn said with a welcoming smile as he moved past his great grandson to greet Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I am well pleased to see you again," said Celeborn sincerely, a look of concern swiftly crossing his face as he studied his other young kinsman. Recognising the nature of the turmoil hidden deep inside the young Elf, he intimated his desire for a private conversation, "I hope we can also find time to become reacquainted," he said.  
  
"I am sure that will be possible," said Legolas respectfully, accepting the offer and placing his hand on his heart in the elvish manner of greeting.  
  
"I assume it is no accident that you have managed to arrive almost in time for the evening meal?" teased Celeborn as he briefly hugged each of the Twins, a look of distaste changing quickly to amusement as he commented dryly. "I suggest a visit to the bathing rooms might be placed first on your agenda."  
  
"Exactly what we had in mind," declared Eldarion. In fact it was all any of them had thought of as they neared their destination, a refreshing bath, clean clothes and a freshly prepared meal.  
  
"Yes," agreed Elrohir. "I can not imagine why wood elves prefer tunics and leggings. I will be glad to replace these travelling clothes for my robes!" he added, looking sideways at Legolas and finding himself unable to resist the friendly taunt.  
  
"Please do," said Legolas sweetly. "I did not like to mention this, but with those knees, leggings are decidedly unbecoming on you." Elladan and Eldarion laughed heartily at the slight and Celeborn decided to put a stop to any further affront by changing the subject.  
  
"By the way, I do not believe I have ever heard that song sung by Elves before, an interesting choice. Where did you learn it?" he asked Elrohir who was clearly trying to pretend offence whilst thinking up a suitable rejoinder.  
  
"Eldarion taught it to us, apparently he learned it while drinking in the taverns with Legolas' friend, Gimli," explained Elrohir, as all four of them dissolved into laughter at the look of surprise on Celeborn's face. So, like father like son, thought Celeborn of Eldarion, it was certainly going to be lively in Imladris for a time.  
  
Eldarion was shown to his rooms and all three Elves watched as a look of wondrous recognition dawned on the young man's face.  
  
"These were my father's rooms," he stated as he wandered slowly about the room that still contained many of his father's belonging and mementos from his youth. "I can feel his presence here."  
  
"It is a wonder," said Elladan with a touch of sarcasm. "Once he was of age, Aragorn was hardly ever here for more than a few months at a time."  
  
"So he told me, nevertheless there is a remnant of his spirit here," said Eldarion, sitting on the corner of the bed. "I believe that mother was also an infrequent resident in her own home."  
  
"Yes, Arwen spent much time in Lothlórien," said Elrohir. "In fact, on reflection, it is a wonder they were ever in the same place long enough to meet and fall in love."  
  
"Fortunately for Eldarion, they did," said Legolas, causing his friend to blush.  
  
"I would say you three are even more fortunate, otherwise you would not be graced with my presence," he declared, feigning an air of self-importance. Three pairs of elvish eyes stared in astonishment at the boldness that had suddenly overcome Eldarion.  
  
"There must be some kind of magic in this room," said Legolas. "For an instant I could have sworn that was Aragorn speaking. He often held the same high opinion of himself when he was in our company."  
  
"Well, it is only fair to warn you, Eldarion, son of Aragorn," teased Elladan, trying unsuccessfully to look stern, and glaring at the others who were not even trying to contain their mirth, "that such a self-centred attitude will only result in all three of us attempting to teach you a little humility."  
  
"I would settle for being shown the baths," replied Eldarion cheekily, not in the least intimidated for he was quickly learning how to deal with his playful elders. "I do not think Lord Celeborn is going to admit us to the dining hall until we are 'refreshed', and I, for one, am starving!"  
  
The tolling of the bell announcing the evening meal rang clearly throughout Imladris and its welcome sound caused a flurry of activity as the four travellers hurriedly finished their bathing and dressed for dinner.  
  
"Elrohir does not have unsightly knees, at least to my eyes," Eldarion whispered to Legolas, after he had actually 'looked' at his uncle's legs more closely.  
  
"No, he does not. It was his vanity that I was really teasing him about. Do not worry, it is a game we have often played, there was no real insult given or taken," explained Legolas with a smile.  
  
"Ai, Legolas, I see you have at least chosen slightly more formal attire," said Elrohir walking up to his friend, pretending to brush some unseen lint from the shoulder of Legolas' pale blue embossed satin tunic. "Certainly not as elegant as mine, but passable," he said as he made a great show of straightening his own deep blue velvet robes.  
  
"Well, we both know whom the maidens find most attractive," said Legolas with a wink at Eldarion, "and it is not you, Elrohir."  
  
"No, it is I!" declared Elladan. "If you two are quite finished, can we proceed to dinner? I find I am suddenly in need of a glass of wine!" he said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and directing them towards the hall."  
  
"We are a long way from Haldir's cellar, you will have to settle for Lord Celeborn's choice tonight," teased Legolas. Elladan rolled his eyes in disgust at the rather loud snort of amusement from Elrohir, but refrained from making any comment.  
  
"Gimli is right," Eldarion muttered to himself, shaking his head, greatly amused by the 'friendly' rivalry and constant teasing in which his companions indulged. "Elves are crazy!"  
  
As they entered the dining hall, Legolas noted sadly that there were far more empty tables in this large hall than there had been the last time he had visited here, another sign of the fading of his kind. However, he was pleased to find there were still enough musicians to provide entertainment while they ate and soon the room was filled with the merry sound of Elvish laughter as, all during dinner, they related their adventures to anyone who cared to hear.  
  
Celeborn was slightly concerned when he heard of Eldarion's mishap with the tea, but could not restrain his mirth when Legolas described his Adar's tree hugging incident.  
  
"Thranduil has always claimed to love his forest, but that is taking fondness a little too far, I think. Has he no sense of decorum?" he asked smiling inwardly at the mental image Legolas' description conjured.  
  
"Not after he had two cups of Eldarion's tea," laughed Legolas in reply.  
  
"I hope you manage to keep out of trouble while you are here, Eldarion," Celeborn cautioned with a smile in his eyes. "But I fear that judging by the company you are forced to keep, that may be well nigh impossible." The three elves smiled at the jest, but did not fail to recognise the implied suggestion in the Elf Lord's words that they be on their best behaviour. Satisfied that he had made himself clear, Celeborn continued speaking to Eldarion. "Since you are here to learn about your heritage, I think you and I will spend tomorrow together. Meet me in the library after breakfast and I will see to your more 'formal' education."  
  
"I will be there, my lord," replied the young man eagerly, for he really was interested in learning more about both the Elves and the Dúnedain.  
  
"By your leave, grandfather, Elladan and I wish to show Eldarion some of the beauty of Imladris at night," requested Elrohir politely.  
  
"An excellent idea," declared Celeborn, "you are excused. Perhaps you should first make a short visit to the wine cellar and select a bottle to send to my dear friend, Haldir. I shall send a messenger to Lothlórien tomorrow, for in light of your recent escapades, I am certain he is wondering whether you have managed to arrive home safely."  
  
"As you wish," said Elladan, noticing a slight hint of reprimand in Celeborn's voice. As the three left the hall the elder Elf turned to Legolas. "Shall we also take a walk? Some of the gardens are still well tended, and you know I share your love of the starlight."  
  
Gold and silver hair glowed palely under the starlight as the two Elves wandered silently through the garden outside the dining hall. Wordlessly Celeborn indicated that Legolas should be seated on one of the stone benches and when they were both settled, he broke the silence.  
  
"You have been through a difficult time recently have you not, Legolas?" he asked as the depth of ageless eyes met the shining brightness of youth, gently easing the turmoil within.  
  
"Yes, I almost succumbed to the sea longing on the way here, and my battle to overcome it drained my strength. Had it not been for Adar and the stone Lady Galadriel gave him, I fear I would have faded away," confessed Legolas, more than willing to share his troubles with one as wise and compassionate as he knew Celeborn to be.  
  
"Yes, I felt Thranduil use it," he stated, smiling at the astonished look on his young kinsman's face.  
  
"How?" was all Legolas could ask, at a loss for words.  
  
"The power Thranduil called upon through the stone, came not only from Galadriel but from one of his kin as well," explained Celeborn.  
  
"You are referring to yourself," Legolas correctly surmised, feeling very humble that such revered Elves would be concerned for his well-being. "You have my gratitude, I did not realise such a thing was possible."  
  
"Do not be surprised. Just as Eldarion is young and still has much to learn about his heritage, the same applies to you, but that is not what I wish to discuss at this time. As Thranduil has likely told you, his gift to you is not a cure for the sea longing, so I would offer you some thoughts which may help ease you through what yet lies before you."  
  
"Please do, for I value your words, and your advice," Legolas replied.  
  
"The path you have chosen to follow is a difficult one, strong friendships with mortal beings can only lead to grief for us, as I am sure you are beginning to realise."  
  
"Only too well," said Legolas sadly. "Aragorn is showing signs of his advancing age and every time I see him I am reminded that his years are numbered."  
  
"And out of your love for him, you wish to remain here until he dies, rather than subject him to the grief of losing you to the call of the sea," suggested Celeborn.  
  
"You understand my dilemma well," said Legolas, "I am torn between two great desires, but for the moment I believe I have the strength to resist the lure of Valinor."  
  
"Maybe it is easier than you imagine, consider this: I have every reason to sail to the West, for that is where my heart and soul now lives, but I also desire to remain here for a while longer. Knowing that I will have all eternity to be with Galadriel makes it easier to spend, what will only be a short span of time for an immortal being, here in Middle Earth. Your choice is much the same, you need only deny the call of the sea for however many years it will be until you have fulfilled your vow to Aragorn."  
  
"I had not thought of it like that. I think I understand now why Adar refused my request to sail with me into the west. Before long, Elves will be no more in Middle Earth, and then he will feel free to join us in Valinor."  
  
"Exactly, so you see, there is really no need to despair, simply live each day as it comes. Enjoy the time you have left with your friends secure in the knowledge that, in time, which is something we have in abundance, all your heart's desires can be fulfilled."  
  
"That is a very comforting thought, and I thank you," said Legolas, suddenly feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his soul, freeing his spirit from its melancholy and placing the sea longing in chains.  
  
"You are welcome." Celeborn replied. "Now I would like to hear about what you and your friends have accomplished in Minis Tirith and Ithilien." Happy to comply with this request, Legolas spent a pleasant few hours describing his village and the gardens he had helped Arwen build in the White City. Celeborn had many questions and by the time his curiosity was finally satisfied, and they eventually retired to their rooms, the first pale light of dawn had already appeared on the horizon.  
  
Sleep eluded Legolas, and rather than toss restlessly in bed, he decided that a refreshing early morning swim in the pool he had mentioned to Eldarion was just what he needed. The sunlight sparkled on the clear water, making it look even more inviting, and he quickly undressed and dived in. The initial shock of the icy cold water on his body was almost painful, and he swam for several minutes before the chill penetrated through his skin, signalling it was time to leave the water. Although he was tempted to lie in the grass and let the warmth of the sun dry him, he still vividly remembered the prank the Twins had played on him many years ago so he quickly dried himself and donned his clothes.  
  
Not wishing to leave to solitude of the glade, Legolas settled himself on the bank of the pool and casually tossed pebbles into the water, watching with fascination the ever-expanding circles of the ripples they created and musing on the conversation between himself and Celeborn of the previous night. Legolas was beginning to feel that with the combination of his newfound strength, courtesy of his Adar and the advice of Lord Celeborn, that he could hold the sea longing at bay, at least for a few more years. Deep inside he knew that the time of Aragorn's passing was fast approaching, and it would unleash a pain and grief such as he had not felt since his dear mother had departed for the Halls of Mandos. When that happened, he would willingly listen to the call of the sea, and sail to the comfort of Valinor.  
  
"But what of Gimli? Eldarion?" a voice whispered softly in his mind. How could he have forgotten that he had other mortal friends? How could he leave them? Many disturbing questions remained unanswered as his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an excited voice shouting,  
  
"Here he is Elladan, I have found our wayward friend! We have been looking for you everywhere, Legolas!" exclaimed Elrohir.  
  
"You can not have been looking very hard, for I have been here all morning," Legolas replied, his smile erasing the sadness from his fair face.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Elladan, who had seen the change in demeanour and allowed his concern to be heard in the tone of his voice.  
  
"I came for a swim, and I have just been sitting here enjoying the warmth of the sunshine," he explained, adding in a teasing manner, "not that my whereabouts are any of your business!"  
  
"They are when we want your help!" declared Elrohir. "Or if you need our help," he added sincerely, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder in a gesture that let Legolas know that he was also aware that there was something amiss.  
  
"Thank you," he replied, smiling in appreciation of Elrohir's support, "I will remember that, but what do you need help with so urgently?"  
  
"We thought that after the noon meal, we would rescue Eldarion and give him a more 'practical' history lesson. He was asking about Gilraen last night and we promised to show him her memorial, but the whole area has been untended for so long that it is overgrown with weeds," explained Elladan. "Since you helped Arwen with the gardens that were in a similar state of disarray in Minas Tirith, we decided to seek your expert guidance to make the area more respectable before we take Eldarion there."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, " agreed Legolas with a sly grin. "Does this mean I am in charge of the work detail?"  
  
"Yes, but do not abuse your power, O Prince of the Garden, or our retribution will be swift," joked Elrohir, bowing in mock respect.  
  
Following Legolas' instructions, it took them a mere two hours, of much harder toil than that to which the Twins were accustomed, to clear the vines that ensnared the statue and its surrounds, and return the small garden to its previous beauty. Well satisfied with their efforts, the three 'gardeners' found themselves once again in need of some soap and hot water. Although Celeborn had also not had much sleep after his discussion with Legolas the night before, Eldarion found him to be in a pleasant mood when they met in the library shortly after breakfast.  
  
"Before we begin, I think perhaps you should tell me something of yourself," suggested Celeborn, indicating for Eldarion to be seated in the chair opposite.  
  
"Well," he began a little nervously, still awed by the powerful presence of his great grandsire, "I will be twenty two years old next month. I have studied many of the history books in that are in the library at home. Legolas has taught me much about woodcraft and archery and I am considered a good archer but a better swordsman."  
  
"I take it Aragorn is teaching you many of the techniques he used as a Ranger?"  
  
"Yes, and I am also learning as much as I can from my father about my duties and responsibilities as heir to the throne," Eldarion said proudly.  
  
"Excellent! And do you have anyone waiting for your return?" asked Celeborn, smiling as the colour rose slightly in Eldarion's cheeks. "Aside from your parents, I mean."  
  
"Yes, there is a maiden who has stolen my heart, I hope that one day, if our parents approve, that we will be wed."  
  
"I am very pleased to hear that," Celeborn said, more to himself than to Eldarion. "I heard all about your adventures on the way here last night, but tell me why you felt it necessary to come to Imladris?"  
  
"Although there are many history books and scrolls in the archives of Minas Tirith that tell of the deeds of the Men who were my forebears, there is not a great deal about Elves. I wished to know more about that part of my heritage, to meet my Elven kin as well as to visit the place where my parents grew up," Eldarion explained.  
  
"You are understandably curious," conceded Celeborn, "but I hope you realise that your future is as a mortal. One day you will be King of Gondor and Arnor, like your father before you, despite the fact that there is elvish blood in your veins."  
  
"I know I am not an Elf, I merely wanted to meet you and my uncles, to get to know something about you, for I thought that if you were anything like Legolas, I would consider myself very fortunate to be able to call you kin," the young man explained.  
  
"You are very fond of the Wood Elf, I see," commented Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, he has been more like an older brother to me than just my father's friend," Eldarion said. "He has taught me much on this journey, not only about survival skills, but about Elves as well. I only wish... " he stopped suddenly realising that he was about to comment on a matter very personal to Legolas.  
  
"What do you wish?" asked Celeborn. "You can trust me to be discreet, you know."  
  
"I wish that he did not suffer so from the call of the sea," Eldarion said sadly. "I wish there was some way I could help him bear it."  
  
"Perhaps there is something you can do." Eldarion's eyes lit up with hope that quickly turned to disappointment when Celeborn raised his hand to prevent further discussion and said, "I need to think more fully on the problem before I offer my suggestion. I fear you will not like what I have in mind. In the mean time, come with me, there is something I wish to show you."  
  
Eldarion was feeling very confused by the Elf' Lord's enigmatic comments, and he thought wryly that whereas the others all exhibited the Elven tendency to answer questions with such responses, Celeborn was a master of the art. Eldarion found it both annoying and frustrating, but dared not press the issue. Instead he obediently followed the Elf Lord into a large gallery that had a mural painted on the full length of one of the walls.  
  
"Is that Isildur?" he asked, filled with awe at the life like painting of his most infamous ancestor captured at the moment he cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand.  
  
"Yes, you are looking at a part of your own mortal history," acknowledged Celeborn, pleased to see the young man was suitably impressed. "Despite his fatal weakness, his lust for power, he was a great and courageous warrior. There was much about him to be admired and respected."  
  
"Father says that he thinks part of the reason he was able to resist the lure of the Ring was that he did not want to make the same mistake as Isildur," said Eldarion, his voice filled with pride. "Father is a good King, just as I hope to be one day."  
  
"As I am certain you will be," said Celeborn as the noon bell chimed in the background. "It is time for the midday meal, I am sure a growing young man like yourself must be feeling hungry by now?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it does seem a long time since breakfast," said Eldarion.  
  
"Then let us see if we can arrive at the dining hall before your uncles and Legolas," said Celeborn, joining in Eldarion's laughter as they walked quickly towards their destination. 


	10. Namarie

10 Namarie  
  
When Elladan broached the subject of the intended visit to Gilraen's memorial, Celeborn approved whole heartedly, and in fact he thought it only proper that, as was the custom among Men, that the young man should pay his respects to his departed grandmother.  
  
"I think that of all the differences between Men and Elves, it is immortality that I sometimes wish we had been gifted with as well," commented Eldarion, shocking all the Elves around him into silence. "What is wrong?" he asked, totally bewildered by the grim looks on all their faces.  
  
"I hope that was a mere expression of whimsy, Eldarion, the fall of the Númenóreans was rooted in such envy," Celeborn said sternly.  
  
"Oh, I did not realise what I was saying," confessed Eldarion. "I meant only that it saddens me that my grandparents are no longer alive, for I would have dearly loved to meet them."  
  
"You have not met your elvish grandparents either," stated Elrohir.  
  
"No, nor will I, but I am happy in the knowledge that they are living, albeit out of my reach, in the Undying Lands. Perhaps I should choose my words more carefully," said Eldarion apologetically.  
  
"That would be wise," agreed Celeborn, "and I believe you should also return to your lessons after you have visited the memorial. I will attempt to ensure you understand all the ramifications of the history of Men, it would be most unwise of you to accidentally propagate any notion of dissatisfaction with your heritage."  
  
"Especially considering the comments we have heard in Minis Tirith these last few years," added Legolas.  
  
After Eldarion and his uncles had excused themselves and left the dining hall, Celeborn turned to Legolas, "Now just what has been happening in the White City? Your warning sounded ominous."  
  
Legolas explained that he perceived a growing estrangement developing between Men and Elves as the years passed.  
  
"None of the Elves of Ithilien feel welcome in the city anymore, we all feel a growing animosity towards our kind. I admit I find it difficult to understand, for we have done nothing to cause the citizens to harbour ill will."  
  
"Perhaps they are suspicious of your motives for remaining so close to the King?" suggested Celeborn. "Perhaps they think you are using him to achieve your own 'mysterious' goals?"  
  
"My motive is purely out of a bond of friendship," declared Legolas defensively. "It is for that reason that I moved to Ithilien, to help restore it and Gondor to its former glory."  
  
"Yes, but the ordinary Man may think even that strange, or consider it just another elvish ploy. Faramir, Éomer, the Prince of Dol Amroth, are all honourable men, but you have obviously not dealt with the dishonourable kind. Also, do not forget that Ithilien was deserted many years before the War, and the memory of the Elves faded into myth. I am certain many are afraid of the 'mystery' surrounding the Firstborn, it has always been so," said Celeborn, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Gimli believes that as history is passed on to the young ones, it is being coloured with resentment towards the Elves for not 'honouring' the old Alliance, for not coming to Gondor's aid," said Legolas, his eyes flashing with anger at the selfishness of the accusation. The Elves had been busy defending their own lands and ridding Dol Guldur of Sauron's minions.  
  
"Gimli is wise. But tell me, how does Arwen fare amidst this growing dislike towards Elvenkind?" Celeborn asked, concern in his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Arwen is well loved by all, how could she not be? She is an Elf who gave up her immortality for love. There is nothing for her to fear, except how Eldarion will be received as King," Legolas answered.  
  
"Ai, it suddenly becomes clear: Arwen objected to this trip because she did not want Eldarion, who will one day be King of Men, to perceive himself as being part elf," said Celeborn. "I had wondered about that. To be considered as such would certainly undermine his authority in a place where Elves were no longer respected or trusted."  
  
"I agree. Arwen and Aragorn were at odds because Aragorn wanted his son to learn more about his dual heritage and he needed to come here to accomplish that, as well as to improve his survival skills, I might add. Anyway, neither he nor I underestimate the young man, we do not think there is a problem with Eldarion's perception of himself," said Legolas, smiling reassuringly. "He personally declared to the world that he was 'not an Elf', and he showed a great pride in his ancestors when we passed through the Argonath. He will make a good King; after all he has an excellent example to follow. I believe Arwen's real fear stems from her knowledge that it is only by Aragorn's death that her son will come to the throne. From then on, he will be alone, for although she is now mortal, I fear she will fade away with grief, that she will quickly follow Aragorn to whatever awaits him in death." Legolas choked on the lump in his throat, unable to continue as his own grief at the thought of Aragorn's demise welled up inside, causing his eyes to brighten with tears.  
  
"And what will become of you, Legolas?" Celeborn asked gently, sensing the depth of the younger elf's pain. "Will your grief devour your strength; will you then answer the call of the sea?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas whispered through the tears that now fell freely. "There will be nothing to bind me here once my promise to Aragorn is fulfilled. I have already decided to ask Gimli to join me, somehow I sense that he will be granted permission to sail with me."  
  
"I also think that likely," agreed Celeborn, smiling with secret knowledge. "Then you will also leave Eldarion alone," he stated. Legolas looked up sharply, his heart suddenly filled with pain for the all the losses his young friend would suffer in a short space of time.  
  
"I do not wish to cause him grief by my leaving," he said looking directly into the depths of Celeborn's clear blue eyes. Suddenly it seemed as if he could hear the voice of ageless wisdom in his mind, not giving him the answer to his dilemma, but merely confirming what he already knew in his heart. "For Eldarion's sake, I must never return to Minas Tirith."  
  
"Well, I, for one, will be highly offended if you hold to that promise. In fact, I will not allow it!" exclaimed Aragorn as he walked purposefully over to where Legolas and Celeborn were still seated at the table although the noon meal was long since finished and the hall had been emptied of diners. Ignoring the look of astonishment on the faces of the Elves, he bowed respectfully to Celeborn then sat beside a very dejected Legolas and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "What has caused you to make such a drastic decision, mellon nin?"  
  
"What are you doing here, Aragorn?" asked Legolas, placing his hand over the one on his shoulder in greeting, but ignoring the painful question as he fought to regain his composure.  
  
"I asked first!" declared Aragorn with a smile, which faded quickly as he realised that Legolas was in no mood for joviality. "I left Minas Tirith not long after you and Eldarion to attend to some business in the Shire and I am just now returning south. My curiosity won out and I decided to come here, to see how well Eldarion was getting along with his uncles."  
  
"You mean to make sure he was not learning too much of their mischievous ways and enough of his heritage?" surmised Celeborn, highly amused at the irony in that Aragorn, who had once been an instigator of many of the pranks, was now trying to protect his son from the very same.  
  
"I doubt that Elladan and Elrohir have changed any over the years since I last saw them, and my son can at times be easily influenced by the lure of mischief," conceded Aragorn, never taking his concerned eyes from the melancholy form of the Elf seated next to him.  
  
"I am sure Eldarion will be both very surprised and very pleased to see you. I will go and find him," offered Celeborn, sensing that Legolas would prefer to speak to Aragorn in private.  
  
"Tell me, Legolas, why would you wish never to return to Minis Tirith, and how would such an action benefit Eldarion?" Aragorn asked when the door close behind Celeborn as he left the hall.  
  
"It is something I have been thinking about for quite some time now," Legolas said. "As you know, the time of the Elves is over, and although my friends and I have always been welcome in your court, it is not so in the city itself."  
  
"You are referring to those stable hands whose conversation Eldarion overheard," stated Aragorn.  
  
"Amongst others," Legolas said with a slight nod of agreement. "It does not serve Eldarion's future as King to be considered an 'outsider' amongst those he must rule."  
  
"His close association with the Elves in Ithilien, and you in particular, does not make him an outsider," denied Aragorn.  
  
"As the estrangement between Men and Elves grows deeper, I am afraid it will," contradicted Legolas. "Many will not forget that elvish blood flows in his veins."  
  
"It will no longer be a concern come the day when there are no more Elves in Ithilien," said Aragorn, saddened by the implication that Legolas would also no longer be there.  
  
"That is the other reason that I feel it best to distance myself from Eldarion. He faces a future filled with grief." Aragorn understood that the grief to which Legolas was referring was his own and Arwen's passing, and he allowed him to continue without interruption. "I do not want to add to it, as I know I will when Gimli and I sail to Valinor." Aragorn was slightly taken aback at that statement, but the truth of his words could not be denied.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that Eldarion would feel any less grief if you were to leave him now, rather than in the future?" Aragorn asked, taking Legolas' chin in his hand and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Do you truly not realise it is already too late, that it will be the same for him now or then? My son loves you like an older brother, and our friendship runs even deeper." Legolas managed a smile that was so radiant it found it's way into his eyes,  
  
"I do know," affirmed Legolas, "just as you know how deep the bonds of our friendship run in my heart."  
  
"Then I will hear no more talk of your leaving us," said Aragorn sternly. "The bitterness of mortality is a burden men learn to deal with, as difficult as that may be for an Elf to understand."  
  
"It is also a lesson an Elf who chooses mortal friends must learn, as Adar is fond of telling me," said Legolas with a smile.  
  
"Then know that whatever the future brings, Eldarion will have the strength to bear it," said Aragorn. "It will not be as hard on him as you think if he also has the love and understanding of his young lady on which to rely."  
  
"As Arwen's love gave you strength throughout the Quest. I had not considered that," Legolas admitted.  
  
"That is not surprising, since you are not in love... yet. However, I am sure there must be many lovely maids in Valinor," he teased lightly, his ready acceptance of both their fates easing Legolas' fears somewhat.  
  
"I still believe it would be best if I did not visit the city any more," said Legolas adamantly. "It is an uncomfortable feeling to be where one is no longer welcome."  
  
"I understand, and since you feel so strongly about it, I will simply find more reasons for Eldarion, Arwen and myself to travel through Ithilien," stated Aragorn, as he drew Legolas into a brotherly embrace. "Speaking of Eldarion, I wonder where he is?"  
  
"With Elladan and Elrohir, I think," offered Legolas with a wry smile.  
  
******  
  
In fact, Eldarion was seated in Celeborn's study, sipping the glass of wine he had been given to ward off his earlier chill.  
  
Celeborn did not have to look far to find Eldarion, for the young man was returning to his rooms to change out of his dripping wet clothes, and almost collided with his great grandsire as he rounded a corner. The new arrivals in the courtyard, who were guards from his father's court, had caught his attention and he was busy looking back over his shoulder to see if he recognised their faces, rather than watching where he was going. Too late he heeded the warning shout from Elladan who was close behind him and he ran headlong into Celeborn, who, with the swift reflexes and strength of his kind, managed to catch hold of Eldarion's very wet tunic and prevent him from falling onto the stone pathway.  
  
"I am certain you have a reasonable explanation for your unruly state?" Celeborn asked as he shook off the droplets of water that had sprayed onto his robes from the young man's dripping hair.  
  
"Well..er." stammered Eldarion, not wising to implicate his uncles, but neither wishing to lie to his formidable great grandsire. "I was fishing with Elladan and Elrohir, and somehow managed to trip and fall into the stream," he finally managed to say. Not quite a lie, for he had fallen into the water whilst fishing, but as to how he tripped, well, fortunately Celeborn did not enquire further.  
  
"Those are the King's guards, are they not?" asked Elrohir eagerly, pointing to the men in the courtyard. "Where is Aragorn? It is too long since we last met."  
  
"Speaking with Legolas, and they are not to be disturbed," warned Celeborn. "I ask that you and Elladan go and see to the needs of the guards and their horses." The two Elves made haste to perform their assigned task, leaving a cold, wet Eldarion standing shivering next to Celeborn. "Go and change into some dry clothes before you become ill," he suggested kindly. "Then meet me in my study, I have something to discuss with you while we wait for your father to finish his conversation with Legolas. Do not worry," he said in response to the look of dismay on the young man's face, "I imagine this will not take long, and I am aware that Aragorn is anxious to see you.  
  
As I mentioned yesterday, I know of a way you can help Legolas deal with his sea longing," Celeborn began without preamble.  
  
"You also said I would not like it," Eldarion acknowledged.  
  
"No, you would not, for I was going to suggest that you distance yourself from Legolas and allow him the freedom to leave, without causing you grief, when the day arrives that he can no longer resist the call of the sea," explained Celeborn.  
  
"You mean stop visiting Ithilien? Not maintain our friendship? You are correct, I do not like those ideas," he answered. "However, I would also hate to see him suffer on my account, any more than he does already. There must be another way!"  
  
"What I wish to tell you is that it is a dilemma that you no longer need concern yourself with, for Legolas has decided not to return to Minas Tirith," said Celeborn.  
  
"I find that unlikely," said Eldarion, stubbornly refusing to believe such nonsense. "Legolas and my father are very close friends."  
  
"Just so," agreed Celeborn, "and even as we speak, I believe that Aragorn is trying to dissuade Legolas from his decision."  
  
"Then I must go and add my voice to the discussion," said Eldarion, rushing from the room and running quickly to the dining hall, entering just in time to hear Legolas' last comment.  
  
"No I am not with my uncles, I am right here!" Eldarion exclaimed as he moved to lovingly embrace his father. "Greetings Father. I have come to help you talk Legolas out of his foolish notion," he said as he turned to face his friend.  
  
"That will not be necessary," said Legolas, as he and Aragorn exchanged a look that indicated they were both very pleased with themselves and the understanding they had reached. " I still intend not to visit Minas Tirith, but I will not abandon my friendships, and for as long as I remain there, you and your parents will always be welcome in Ithilien."   
*******  
  
"Greetings, King Elessar," called one well-known voice from the entrance to the dining hall, causing Aragorn to turn towards the doorway with a welcoming smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome to Imladris, Your Majesty," said the other in the same light- hearted tone and bowing slightly in a manner that the King was certain was not quite respect.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir!" exclaimed Aragorn, as he walked quickly up to them and embraced each of the twins in turn. "It is good to see you both again."  
  
"I hope we are not interrupting anything," Elladan said, inclining his head toward Legolas.  
  
"Not at all, Eldarion and I have finished our conversation with our most stubborn friend here," Aragorn said, placing his arm around Legolas' shoulder. He was rewarded with a brilliant smile and there was a twinkle in the Elf's eyes as he responded.  
  
"I think I liked him better when he was Estel, he has become far too accustomed to having his orders obeyed these days," grumbled Legolas.  
  
"My subjects obey me," corrected Aragorn, laughing. "My elvish friends do so only if it suits their purpose."  
  
"Have we ever been any different?" asked Elrohir with a shrug.  
  
"Not really, but I hope it suits you to bring me some refreshments? It has been a long and trying day, and I am sorely in need of at least a glass of wine," he pleaded.  
  
"I believe Elladan and Elrohir are experts when it comes to choosing wine," said Celeborn dryly, causing much mirth amongst all but Aragorn who did not understand the joke.  
  
"Would someone care to tell me what was so amusing?" he asked, as Elladan disappeared into the kitchens and returned quickly with the wine, a loaf of freshly baked bread and a platter of cold meat, cheese and assorted fresh fruits.  
  
"It started with our stay in Lothlórien." began Eldarion, and with pieces of the story of his adventures being added where appropriate by the others, Aragorn listened to the tales of their travels while he ate, his emotions ranging between amusement, concern, and even anger when the danger Eldarion had been in was told.  
  
"The whole adventure sounds like something Bilbo would have written a book about," he commented, remembering the old Hobbit fondly. "I am pleased to see you have survived unscathed Eldarion, and fortunately for you, your mother has no idea as to the kind of trouble you found yourself in, or she would probably never let you leave your room again!" Eldarion blushed, but laughed along with the others.  
  
"The same could be said of you, when you were younger, Aragorn," Elrohir reminded him, "Adar was often tempted to lock you in your room."  
  
"That was only to protect me from you two and your troublemaking," retorted Aragorn playfully.  
  
"At least we were not deceitful like Legolas," Elladan added in their defence. "How many wagers did he win with the help of the trees he talks to, I wonder?" All eyes turned to the accused, who had been silently enjoying the glimpse of the past being played out before him. Insulting their wood Elf friend was also one of their favourite pastimes.  
  
"I was never deceitful," declared the accused, trying to sound angry rather than amused. "Not once did any of you ask exactly 'how' I knew who was tracking me, it is not my fault that you assumed that it was merely some 'strange' Wood Elf skill."  
  
"Which, in fact, being able to speak to the trees is," said Aragorn, winking at his friends who were nodding in reluctant agreement. "Deceitful is perhaps too harsh a description, but you are definitely a most evasive Elf, Legolas."  
  
"Tricky is the word I would chose," whispered Eldarion to Legolas, who burst out laughing,  
  
"How long do you plan to remain in Imladris?" Celeborn asked, bringing an end to the discussion which he feared could easily turn into a challenge of some kind: he was not in the mood to act as adjudicator.  
  
"A few days, then we must return to Minas Tirith," Aragorn replied. "I have brought your horses," he said to Legolas and Eldarion. " I hoped we could make the return journey together?" he asked, pleased to see Legolas' nod of agreement to the plan, and to hear Eldarion's enthusiastic,  
  
"I would like that very much!"  
  
*******  
  
Aragorn and Eldarion spent the next days either studying with Celeborn, or exploring the wonders of the place both his parents had called home. Aragorn even took him to the secluded glade where he and Arwen often met when they were courting.  
  
"This is a very romantic place, Father," Eldarion commented, as he stepped onto the small bridge over the stream, "your own secret garden."  
  
"Romantic, yes, but secret...well... I am sure your uncles knew all our 'secret' meeting places," Aragorn said ruefully.  
  
"Why do they never visit us?" Eldarion asked suddenly changing the subject, for he had grown extremely fond them both and the question as to why they were so distant had been in his thoughts for some time. "Do they also feel unwelcome in our city, like Legolas and his friends do?"  
  
"I am sure they would notice the change in attitude towards Elvenkind if they did visit," he said sadly, despairing at how quickly man could turn on those who were once their friends, "however that is not the reason they stay away. It is difficult to explain, but simply put, they said goodbye to your mother when she chose a mortal life. They felt that it would be best not to be there as a constant reminder of what she had given up, to give her any cause to regret her choice. It is out of their great love for her that they make this sacrifice, and she accepts it as such, although it makes her very sad, for she misses them as much as I am certain they miss her."  
  
"I am not an Elf, and I am certainly learning that I understand them even less the more I am among them, but what I have learned, is that their emotions run very deep. I know Mother would never regret choosing to live a mortal life with you, she loves you too much."  
  
"As I love her. Shall we return home and tell her how wise you have become?" Aragorn asked, embracing his son and kissing him lightly on the forehead.  
  
*********:  
  
On the eve of their departure, the Elves of Imladris held a feast that rivalled the one Thranduil had held in honour of his son. There was plenty of food and wine, and after the meal, the musicians, who never seemed to tire, accompanied the singing and dancing, which lasted into the early hours of the morning.  
  
"Have you ever seen Legolas in robes?" Eldarion asked his father as they sat together watching the twins as they danced with every maid who caught their eye.  
  
"Yes, at my wedding," Aragorn replied. "Why?"  
  
"At the banquet in Eryn Lasgalen he wore his most formal robes and looked so majestic and powerful, so.."  
  
"..Like an Elf?" supplied Legolas light heartedly, as he joined his friends.  
  
"Well, yes, now that you mention it," declared Eldarion, "but I meant it as a compliment," he added realising that his words may not sound that way.  
  
"Thank you," said Legolas. "Since you were so impressed, I will come to your wedding dressed in my 'regal' attire."  
  
"I thought you were never setting foot in Minas Tirith again?" teased Aragorn.  
  
"For such an auspicious occasion, I will make an exception," Legolas declared, the look he gave Aragorn warning him to make further comment only if he dared. Aragorn merely smiled happily at the Elf's slight change of heart and said,  
  
"Then we must make sure to invite you to every 'auspicious' occasion we can find reason to celebrate."  
  
Later that morning, Eldarion and Legolas, accompanied by King Elessar and his guards, said a final farewell to their friends and kin in Imladris and departed for Minis Tirith. Aragorn had convinced Legolas that it would be very impolite of him not to at least see Arwen once more but the Elf remained in the city only long enough to explain his decision to the Queen and return her son safely.  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Several years later, Legolas arrived at Eldarion's wedding, true to his word, in his most formal attire, including a silver circlet that adorned his golden hair and around which flowers from Ithilien were entwined. Although Eldarion only had eyes for his beautiful bride that evening, he joined his guests at the edge of the dance floor and stood transfixed as Legolas and Arwen danced with all the beauty and elegance of the Elves. The musicians played a melody that he recognised as one of his mother's favourite elf songs and as they danced, they sang in soft, sweet voices, their faces shining with a light and an aura about them that he had never before seen.  
  
Looking around to where his father was seated, Eldarion saw eyes filled with love and bright with tears of happiness for two he loved dearly. The music and the singing stopped, and when Legolas placed a delicate kiss on Arwen's lips, the magic of the moment was complete.  
  
Eldarion was not aware of the earlier meeting between Legolas and his father, nor did he know that Aragorn had told his dearest friend of his plans to choose the time of his passing. The dance had been a gift from Legolas, one that allowed Aragorn to see Arwen as she had once been, for a moment her elvish grace had seemed restored.  
  
The memory of that night lingered as the young King leaned on the wall of the tower, tears filling his eyes as he watched the grey ship disappear down the Anduin, toward the sea and the Undying Lands. All the grief that Legolas had feared for him had come to pass now, he had buried his father and said goodbye to his mother, who had wandered alone to Lórien.  
  
This morning Legolas, who was no longer able or willing to resist the call of the sea, had taken his leave. The Elf was still grieving for Aragorn, and seeing him in so much pain, knowing that the only relief he would find would be over the sea, and for love of his friend he did as Celeborn had once told him he must, and let him go.  
  
As the ship finally disappeared from view, Eldarion felt something soft brush his fingers and a sense of peace fill his soul. A vague recollection of a time in Ithilien many years ago crossed his mind, and as he kept perfectly still and studied the brightly coloured butterfly that had come to rest on his hand, he almost believed he heard a soft voice whisper, "Namarie, mellon nin." 


End file.
